Pacto de Sangre
by Los Hermanos Greenwood
Summary: Cuando tu vida es un infierno solo quieres ir a un mundo mejor. Un mensajero inesperado salva a Naruto de morir desangrado, pidiéndole ayuda para vencer en una guerra. Un pasado codificado entre sus habitantes convertirán al paraíso en el mismísimo Tártaro. Una guerra donde la lealtad y la traición, el bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte, se mezclan augurando en principio del fin
1. El libro de Akatsuki

_Aclaración: el símbolo "-_-_-" y lo que está en cursiva son partes del libro que está leyendo Naruto._

_Regresé y lamento la tardanza, la escuela mata con las tareas. Este es mi nuevo fic, y el primero que hago de Naruto. Espero que les guste y les digo por adelantado que si no recibo un comentario no voy a actualizar porque ¿Qué caso tiene seguir publicando si nadie lo lee y le parece interesante? Que lo disfruten!_

**El libro de Akatsuki**

-Naruto, mas te vale regresar a horario al orfanato ¿Tienes idea de cuantas sábanas tuve que descartar por tu culpa para que mi madre no me descubriera?

Gaara miró con un deje de molestia a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba husmeando otra vez en la amplia biblioteca de su cuarto. Era una costumbre del rubio escaparse de ese lugar y pasar toda la tarde en la casa de los Sabaku leyendo libros, viendo películas o simplemente pasando el rato. No lo culpaba, el orfanato tenía fama de ser una central de tortura infantil y las numerosas veces que Naruto había llegado herido a la casa del pelirrojo eran prueba suficiente. La última vez apareció a las cinco de la mañana con la camisa destrozada y con muestras de haber sido azotado. Su madre le tenía prohibido a Gaara y a Kankuro hacer amistades con muchachos de la calle, pero Naruto era especial. Aquellas llegadas repentinas a su casa estaban haciéndose cada vez más recurrentes y las heridas eran cada vez más graves, dejando las sábanas de la cama donde dejaban dormir a Naruto empapadas de sangre. Recordaba que el rubio le había mencionado algo acerca de "El Agujero", un lugar en donde metían a los chicos problemáticos. No preguntó más acerca del tema, pero las secuelas eran bastante graves si se veía el maltratado cuerpo del joven ojiazul como para tener razones de seguir indagando.

-Siento ser una molestia para ti y para tus hermanos Gaara. En serio, no volverá a suceder – se lo veía apenado; nunca le gustó ser una carga.

El pelirrojo suspiró antes de dirigirse a su amigo y quitarle el libro que simulaba leer de sus manos.

-No me refería a eso, es solo que estoy preocupado. Llegas aquí muy malherido luego de pasar tu sentencia en "El Agujero"

-Ya me he acostumbrado, y ya te lo dije, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – dijo Naruto con su típico aire relajado, pero fingido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo – Ahora ¿Me ayudas a buscar otro libro?

Gaara sonrió de manera imperceptible por que su amigo se recuperar tan pronto de sus estados melancólicos, así que sin más lo llevó a una parte de la biblioteca que el rubio no había visto.

-Ya te leíste todos los libros del Inframundo y los de las Tierras Váltricas y esa es toda mi colección – explicó el pelirrojo sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quedan más libros? – dijo el rubio con ojos de cachorrito; en verdad le gustaba la literatura de esos mundos.

-Dije que te terminaste toda mi colección, no que no hubieran más libros – contestó, topándose con una pequeña puerta enrejada que dejaba ver dos estantes llenos de libros de diferentes formas y tamaños.

-Wau ¿Y esto? – preguntó Naruto impresionado.

-Es la colección privada de mi hermanastro.

-¿Sasori también lee historias de otros mundos? – el ojiazul trataba en vano de pasar un brazo a través de los barrotes pero era inútil.

-Sólo de Akatsuki – contestó – Es impresionante como pueden haber cuatro mundos completamente distintos en un mismo planeta.

-Ni que lo digas. Si fuera por mí, hubiera dejado la Tierra hace años – comentó en voz baja – Las Tierras Váltricas parece ser un buen mundo para vivir.

-Pero es imposible pasar de un mundo al otro – dijo una voz a las espaldas de los jóvenes – Es la Ley que nos mantiene en orden

-Sasori – reconoció Gaara a su hermano adoptivo - ¿No se suponía que tu vuelo de regreso era dentro de una semana?

-Logré cambiarlo para llegar antes – dijo sacándose la bufanda roja de su cuello – Naruto, hace tiempo que no te veía – vio que el rubio seguía con la mano entre los barrotes - ¿Estás interesado en mi colección privada?

-¿¡Y tú como lo supiste?! – exclamó sorprendido de que hubiera leído sus intenciones tan fácilmente.

-Devoraste la colección de Gaara en tiempo récord, supuse que pronto buscarías más – dijo el mayor sacando una pequeña llave y abriendo la puerta – Pasa, mira cuanto quieras.

-¡Wow genial! – gritó el rubio entrando casi corriendo a la pequeña sala.

Estaba bien iluminada para ser solo un diminuto cuarto con dos estanterías, pero Naruto se sentía a gusto. Primero ojeó los títulos en las tapas gastadas de los libros, algunos grandes como diccionarios y otros pequeños como anotadores. Se sorprendió de que no todos parecieran antiguos, sino que varios tenían el aspecto de ser bastante nuevos. Según por lo que había escuchado, Akatsuki era uno de los mundos más antiguos formados, junto con el Inframundo. Se decía que del Inframundo nacieron las Tierras Váltricas, y la Tierra fue originada por Akatsuki, mundo que poseía varias razas inteligentes habitando sus dominios.

Siguió con su búsqueda de una nueva lectura cuando un libro llamó su atención. Era pequeño y delgado, más perecido a una libreta, apenas era reconocible entre los grandes lomos del resto de los libros que ocupaban ese sector. Lo sacó, sorprendiéndose de ver extraños símbolos ilegibles en su tapa. Curioso como sólo Naruto podría ser, se sentó en el angosto pasillo que separaba ambas estanterías para leer el contenido.

En la primera página encontró un mapa desplegable del mundo de Akatsuki. Vio que el centro de ese mundo era un pueblo llamado con el mismo nombre del mundo, que era controlado por humanos como los que habitaban la Tierra. Hacia las tierras del Norte se encontraba Vestal y hacia el Sur, hacia las zonas boscosas, era el territorio de los Hytrions. También los vastos océanos figuraban ahí, dominados por los Pscystrens. Al final, en el extenso territorio occidental del planeta, se alzaba orgulloso el Imperio de Tygren, los Siete Reinos Vampíricos, gobernados por los inmortales Targaryen desde que Akatsuki se creó.

Naruto sonrió para sí, preguntándose como era posible una convivencia pacífica entre cinco reinos distintos, pero supuso que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba en el interior de ese libro. Con impaciencia siguió por el resto de las páginas, molestándose porque al ser un libro tan antiguo estaba desgastado y la mayor parte de las páginas eran ilegibles. Hasta que consiguió encontrar una parte en donde al menos podía ser leído si se concentraba.

_-Esto no puede seguir así!... Una guerra civil ¡Es incomprensible! –gritó el rey exasperado, yendo de un lado al otro sobre esa tierra ennegrecida por el fuego- No se en lo que estaba pensando nuestro padre al declararla._

_El príncipe Orochimaru se mantuvo en silencio, mientras recorría con sus ojos dorados la extensión de la destrucción masiva que esa batalla inútil había ocasionado. Ambos con capas oscuras para evitar ser reconocidos por soldados enemigos, debían ser cautelosos para no toparse con hombres rezagados._

_-Jamas entenderé el objetivo de esta masacre… ni tampoco como pudo haber ocurrido – murmuró el pelinegro._

_-Al menos ya todo ha acabado – suspiró su hermano deteniendo su andar._

_-Cierto, pero no porque tu hayas declarado una tregua… sino porque ya están todos muertos._

_-Eso es imposible – dijo de manera terca._

_-Mira a tu alrededor Minato ¿Acaso vez a alguna criatura viva en este matadero? – extendió su mano, señalando el territorio devastado - Llegamos tarde para ponerle fin a todo esto. Lo siento, pero no hay forma de volver el tiempo atrás y acelerar tu coronación antes del último ataque._

_Minato dio la media vuelta, molesto con las palabras de su hermano, pero mas molesto al saber que el pelinegro tenía razón. Habia llegado tarde, ese legendario pueblo que había habitado Akatsuki por tantos siglos ahora había sido reducido a cenizas. Caminó con paso firme entre los cuerpos incendiados de los habitantes de aquella cuidad, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación_

_-Era el destino – Había dicho uno de los miembros del Parlamento – y por desgracia no hay nada que puedas hacer._

_El rubio sacudió la cabeza, tratando en vano de borrar esas palabras, hasta que escuchó las risas burlonas de un grupo de soldados. Los buscó con la mirada hasta dar con ellos a unos cuantos metros de un árbol ennegrecido por el fuego._

_-Ya no eres tan atemorizante con el sello puesto ¿Eh, demonio?- se burló uno de los soldados del grupo. _

_Un estallido de risas sádicas irrumpió el aire de nueva cuenta, junto con el sonido del acero cortando una carne tierna. Otro sonido, mezcla de gruñido y grito, salió de un joven tirado en el pasto quemado, que a duras penas podía mantenerse sobre sus codos._

_-¿Que vas ha hacernos ahora, monstruo? Jajajaja, ya no tienes la fuerza para mandarnos al Inframundo._

_De nuevo el sonido del acero y el quejido del joven tendido. Minato sintió la sangre hervir ante esa injusta humillación._

_-¡Basta! Es una orden!_

_-Huy, miren que miedo tengo Jajaja ¿y tu quien eres?- dijo el soldado que estaba torturando al joven en el suelo._

_-Soy el rey Minato ¡Y te ordeno que dejes a ese hombre de una vez! – gritó, sacándose la capucha._

_Los tres hombres abrieron los ojos de impresión, y el que tenía el arma la dejó caer, ocasionando un sonido agudo y estremecedor. De haber sabido que estaban ante su majestad nunca hubieran actuado así._

_-Ahora lárguense los tres antes que decida matarlos por desobedecer mis órdenes._

_Ante las duras palabras y la inminente amenaza, los hombres desaparecieron en un santiamén._

_Minato se acercó los más rápido que pudo al joven moribundo, viendo sus ropas desgarradas y quemadas, reparando en las múltiples heridas ocasionadas por la espada de acero valyrio que portaba el soldado anteriormente. Traía un poco de agua consigo, así que mojo un paño para limpiar los cortes, y de otra cantimplora le dio de beber. El joven de cabello castaño tragó con ansias el contenido que se le ofrecía, respirando agitadamente para recuperar la compostura._

_-Gracias… por… defenderme – dijo entre jadeos._

_-Esos malditos sufrirán el castigo que se merecen- masculló entre dientes – Pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-¡¿Por qué esta cosa no puede leerse?!

Naruto estuvo tentado a arrojar el pequeño libro contra la estantería que tenía en frente. Había tantas dudas que esas pocas páginas le generaron, como quién era el joven que el rey había salvado, qué pueblos eran los que estaban en guerra y cual de ellos había sido aniquilado. Tal parece que la convivencia pacífica era solo una treta del autor. Corrió varias páginas más hasta que volvió a encontrar otro pasaje que podía leerse.

_Por otro lado, Orochimaru había decidido explorar las ruinas de un enorme castillo de lo que alguna ves fue la capital del reino. Camino con cuidado por los miles de escombros, absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que un grito agudo lo sacó de ellos. Era el grito de una joven, a la que parecía que estaban azotando. Corrió en dirección al sonido hasta llegar a una habitación. La pesada puerta de metal estaba a penas abierta, y dejaba ver parte del interior. Se asomó y vio la espalda desnuda de una joven que era ferozmente azotada por uno de sus soldados._

_-Siempre e sabido que las mujeres de este lugar no eran más que unas zorras – dijo un soldado con látigo en mano._

_El sonido del látigo estrellándose contra la piel era estremecedor, al igual que los alaridos de la joven. Vio que el látigo tenía varios jirones de cuero en la punta, y en los extremos de dichos jirones habían grandes púas de acero valyrio cubiertas de sangre. _

_Con cuidado, pero rápido para que no volviera a azotarla, Orochimaru se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar a la espalda del soldado. Con la habilidad que lo caracterizaba desenfundó su espada y la clavó en la columna del hombre, atravesando la armadura y cortando en dos su médula espinal._

_EL soldado cayó sin vida a los pies del príncipe, quien se apresuró a liberar a la joven de la cama a la que estaba atada. Su espalda sangraba y su vestido estaba hecho un desastre. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, haciendo ondular su cabello negro y que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos perla._

-¿¡Acaso no pueden escribir algo como la gente!? – el tener que interrumpir su lectura le sacaba de quicio.

Nunca se caracterizó por su paciencia, así que cerró el libro y lo volvió a abrir a la mitad de éste.

_Ya había comenzado. Los Caballeros del Castillo no parecían ser grandes oponentes contra la Guardia de la Noche. Una lucha sin sentido era la que teñía los grandes campos de entrenamientos de un intenso color carmesí. Ambos ejércitos a las órdenes de un mismo rey se enfrentaban con furia y destreza dentro de los territorios del palacio. La luna brillaba con intensidad en una circunferencia perfecta, y parecía alentar a los guardias de la noche a tomar el control total sobre el palacio._

_Muchos metros sobre el campo, el ruido de las espadas chocar despertó al rey Minato, sacándolo de su pesado sueño. Temiendo una invasión, corrió hacia los ventanales de su cuarto, viendo el espectáculo a sus pies. Se quedó sin habla durante breves segudos, tratando de procesar el motín que estaban organizando la Guardia de la Noche._

_Quedarse ahí parado y mirando no era una opción. _

_Sin siquiera ponerse la cota de malla, Minato tomó la espada que tenía siempre a un lado de su cama, listo para emplearla en caso de ser necesario. Abrió la puerta de su recámara de una patada y salió a toda velocidad por los numerosos pasillos para llegar al campo principal. Rectas, giros y contragiros por el camino hacia el campo lo llevó a un pequeño recoveco, en donde dos personas mantenían una conversación privada._

_-La orden está siendo ejecutada a la perfección. Dénos unos minutos y obtendremos la victoria total._

_Era una voz aguda, femenina, perfectamente reconocible para el soberano._

_-Excelente – Minato se petrificó al reconocer al hombre que dio la respuesta – La Luna y la Noche nos beneficia a ambos. Hoy por fin obtendrás la venganza que reclamas._

_Minato por fin reaccionó, haciendo de su escondite y blandiendo la espada con un grito de guerra brotando de sus labios_

_-¡TRAIDOR!_

Sasori atravesó el cuarto de Gaara con sigilo para no despertarlo. Aquel había sido un día duro para los dos y debía dejarlo descansar. Llegó hasta su colección privada y vio el libro que Naruto leía con tanto esmero. Lo levantó del suelo, abriendo grande sus ojos al ver el contenido. Estaba escrito en la lengua Akatsuki, y aunque las dos razas fueran las mismas, no había forma que un humano de la Tierra pudiera entender los garabatos.

¡¿Cómo es que Naruto sí?!

(N/A: lo que sigue son solo palabras y frases sueltas que Naruto encontró al seguir leyendo el libro, que luego permitirán encontrar un significado aún más concreto al relato de la familia real de Akatsuki)

"… _Tiñó su armadura del mismo carmesí de las rosas en primavera…" _

"…_esto es solo el comienzo y se pondrá cada vez peor…" _

"…_si regreso al palacio, no hay forma de evitar mi condena…" _

"…_las ansias de poder pueden convertir al hombre más justo en una bestia salvaje…" _

"…_todo aquel que rompe el juramento de un Guardia de la Noche debe ser condenado a muerte…" _

"…_el fin más humillante para el rey mas noble…"_

"… _esta venganza no estará completa hasta que los haya aniquilado a todos…"_

"…_el joven heredero será mi sacrificio a los dioses por mi victoria…"_

"…_ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN!.."_

"…_sin sangre derramada, no hay perdón…"_


	2. El Salvador

_Agradezco a Chiyo Asakura por ser la primera en dejarme un comentario, así que este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. También a LoveDamonSalvatore por agregarme a su lista de Favoritos y Follower XD. No les retraso más y disfruten de la lectura!_

**El Salvador**

Ahora sabía por qué en las películas los velorios siempre eran en días nublados y lluviosos. Los colores grises del cielo acompañaban a la perfección a las personas ahí presentes, en un vano intento de decirles que estaban junto a ellos en su dolor. La lluvia se asemejaba a las lágrimas derramadas por los familiares y conocidos del muerto, y aunque fuese un momento lúgubre, el ambiente de tristeza parecía unirlos en una sola familia.

La luz es casi una ofensa a la memoria del fallecido cuando van a visitarlo. Daña a los presentes porque no les otorga la discreción que necesitan en esos momentos, sino que deja ver hasta la más mínima expresión.

Naruto había decidido ir a la casa de los Sabaku no solo para escapar por unas horas del orfanato, sino también porque era un día especial, aunque triste. Sasori lo había sacado de su lectura poco tiempo después de encontrar la última frase legible en el manuscrito. En su apuro por no llegar tarde había dejado la libreta abierta y tirada en el suelo del cuarto.

Ahora estaba junto a ambos pelirrojos en el cementerio. Llevaba puestas ropas nuevas, cortesía de Gaara para la ocasión. Naruto maldijo al tiempo soleado; los dioses debían querer burlarse de sus penas descaradamente. No pronunciaron palabra alguna durante todo el viaje en el automóvil de Sasori, ni tampoco en el camino por el sendero del cementerio.

Era un lugar bonito para el descanso eterno. Las lápidas, lejos de cortar la fluidez de las colinas, estaban colocadas de manera horizontal, incrustadas en el suelo verde por el césped. Al frente de cada tumba, un racimo de flores era depositado por los familiares, dándole al cementerio un aire de paisaje rupestre con montículos de flores prolijamente ordenados.

En la lejanía, los tres caminantes alcanzaron a divisar un grupo de unos seis integrantes. Naruto logró reconocer a dos de sus miembros: Itachi y Madara Uchiha. Una sonrisa lastimosa surcó sus labios, y sus ojos comenzaron a picar indicando el comienzo de su inminente llanto.

Los Uchiha debieron de haber estado en aquella tumba desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Siempre había sido así, desde hace bastantes años. Sasori reconoció a Pein y Kakuzu, amigos de Itachi y compañeros de la Facultad. Al lado de su sobrino, Madara se mantenía sereno en su semblante pero no en su mirada, que mostraba la profunda pérdida que había sufrido. Kakashi, socio de Madara, había venido desde lejos y ahora se mantenía en respetuoso silencio unos pasos más atrás.

Itachi había permanecido con la vista fija y a la vez perdida en la lápida de su hermano, sin dejar de maldecirse por no haber hecho algo más. Su expresión era vacía, y sus ojos parecían que estaban observándote desde las profundidades del Inframundo. Era como mirar el rostro de un muerto.

-Naruto… - musitó el joven cuando lo vio acercarse con paso lento hasta su ubicación; su mirada parecía obtener un poco de brillo.

-Tu estado es deplorable – contestó el rubio, haciendo una reverencia como saludo a los mayores.

-Los estábamos esperando – dijo Shino, quien se había mantenido alejado junto con Kakashi.

-Gracias por tomarse el tiempo.

La brisa sopló, trayendo consigo los pétalos del árbol de Sakura ubicado en la entrada del cementerio. El sol brillaba con intensidad insolente, añadiendo más sal a la herida en vez de aliviarla. Naruto sacó una rosa azul de entre las ropas prestadas y la colocó sobre la corona de flores de la tumba. Se arrodilló en el césped, delineando con sus dedos el esmalte que habían utilizado para dar color a la grabación del nombre de su mejor amigo sobre el mármol.

Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Cómo fue posible que por culpa de un drogadicto un niño de cinco años haya perdido la vida?

Si estuviera vivo, ahora tendría dieciocho, como Naruto, Gaara y Shino. Trece años lidiando con su ausencia no parecían suficientes; el culpable había salido inmutable por haber estado bajo los efectos de la droga, dejando a los únicos sobrevivientes con las manos vacías y teniendo que comenzar de cero. La muerte de sus padres había cambiado a Itachi y la relación que llevaba con su tío, pero el haber perdido a su hermanito fue el golpe más bajo que recibió aquella fatídica noche.

Poco a poco los acompañantes se fueron retirando, a medida que las horas transcurrían. El cementerio se quedó vacío, salvo por cuatro personas.

-Recuerda lo que te dije hoy Naruto – dijo Gaara colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio, dándole un ligero apretón

-Por supuesto – murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de la foto incrustada en la lápida.

Gaara cerró los ojos, asintiendo levemente y caminado con lentitud por el camino de tierra, para no molestar a los muertos en su descanso. Itachi y Madara no daban signos de querer moverse de sus lugares y el tiempo transcurría sin piedad.

-Debes irte – dijo Itachi, volviendo su vista de nuevo al rubio – Tú eres muy importante para mí como también lo has sido para Sasuke. A pesar de vuestra rivalidad, a él jamás le ha gustado ver cómo te dejaban en ese orfanato. No te demores y regresa a horario esta vez, por favor.

A regañadientes, puesto que quería permanecer frente a la tumba unos minutos más, Naruto caminaba sin prisa hacia el orfanato por las calles desérticas. Solo la luz de las farolas desgastadas por el tiempo alumbraban su andar por Konoha. No se había cambiado las ropas que Gaara le había prestado, ni tampoco parecía remotamente interesado en recordar que debía cambarse antes de llegar.

Los dos pelirrojos habían decidido llevar a Shino a su casa antes de ir a la propia, de modo que habían sido los primeros en marcharse. Pein y Kakuzu los acompañaron, ya que el camino era el mismo en cierto trecho para volver a la Facultad, dónde les habían otorgado un cuarto a cada uno por su estadía estudiantil, ya que ambos pertenecían a ciudades diferentes y alejadas.

Kakashi se fue minutos después, alegando que debía terminar el trabajo de Marada por su cuenta, así le daba más tiempo al moreno de pasar junto a su sobrino. El rostro de Naruto fue lo que más le llamó la atención al hombre de cabello plateado, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que era un bebé. Ahora, en su auto rumbo al hotel, reparó en las diversas cicatrices bien maquilladas del rubio, pero sin pasar desapercibidas para su ojo ninja. Aunque el mundo hubiese cambado con las nuevas tecnologías, las prácticas del arte ninja aún tenían una presencia latente.

Como si hubieran hecho un acuerdo antes de marcharse, los cuatro grupos se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el tiempo. Pasos acompasados, rompiendo la quietud de la noche con armoniosa solemnidad, eran el único sonido a esas horas de la noche. Los habitantes de la cuidad dormían tranquilos, ajenos a lo que ocurría fuera de las paredes de sus domicilios.

Sasori sintió la brisa nocturna en su rostro, como una mano tímida acariciando su piel. Lejos de tomarlo como algo natural, tanto él como sus acompañantes notaron el inusual cosquilleo que traía consigo esa ráfaga de aire. En el cementerio la sensación despertó las puntas nerviosas de ambos Uchiha, sacándolos momentáneamente de su letargo, poniéndolos en guardia por si había un ataque desconocido. Kakashi ya estaba en la habitación del hotel, y la brisa peculiar se había colado por la ventana, haciéndole estremecer y recordad con suma claridad esa noche cuando todo comenzó.

Naruto había sentido esa energía electrizando el aire, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al orfanato. Máxime que llegaba tarde y de seguro le darían un buen castigo por escapar, no quería sufrir el ataque de un posible ladrón sumándose a sus miserias.

A pocas cuadras de llegar y con la respiración agitada, una ola de energía aún más fuerte surcó el aire, golpeando su cuerpo y haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el asfalto. Gaara vio como los árboles frente a ellos se agitaban con más violencia, como si una ráfaga de viento viniese hacia él. Itachi y Madara vieron como las flores de las tumbas eran sacadas de sus floreros, creando un remolino de pétalos frente a ellos. En el hotel, el incesante viento había hecho volar todos los documentos del empresario y joven ninja, abriendo frente a sus ojos un pequeño cuaderno de notas en la sección donde había una foto de un colgante dorado.

El viento se detuvo abruptamente por un lapso de unos dos segundos, antes de que una onda de energía los golpeara fuertemente. La sensación fue similar a una onda de sonido emitida por una fuerte explosión.

En las calles desiertas de la Facultad, Shino y Gaara habían caído al suelo por la extraña onda. Kakuzu, Pein y Sasori sólo habían traspillado y ahora estaba de rodillas en el asfalto viendo frente suyo como del horizonte un destello salía disparado en dirección al firmamento.

-¿Acaso fue… - intentó decir Kakuzu.

-…un destello de color verde? – completó Pein sin salir de su asombro.

No alcanzaron a aclarar sus dudas, cuando de la misma dirección del destello, unos pasos firmes hacían acto de presencia pisando las hojas secas que habían caído a la calle, crujiendo bajo su peso.

Entre las tumbas del cementerio, el mismo destello verde fue visto por los Uchiha.

-Se supone que eso es un mito… - musitó Madara sin apartar la vista del cielo hasta que la luz se desvaneció.

Itachi se había quedado en silencio, aturdido aún por en impacto de la onda de energía, no fue consiente de que alguien más se acercaba a ellos cuando vio un par de botas ajenas de pie frente a la tumba de su hermano.

Calló sentado en el duro asfalto de la calle, frente a las puertas del orfanato. Estaba desconcertado, puesto que esa energía no tenía parecido alguno con el chackra al que él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Despabilándose, Naruto vio como el destello verde alumbraba al orfanato por detrás, dándole un aura fantasmagórica aún más tétrica de la que ya poseía.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos, el rubio intentó alejarse, pero las pesadas puertas de la entrada se abrieron, dando paso a los dos guardias de seguridad que de seguro iban a apresarlo.

-Esta es la segunda vez en el mes que te escapas del orfanato – dijo uno levantándolo al jalarle el brazo.

-En este castigo no vas a ligarla tan barata ¿Eh niñato? – el otro le dio una pata en la espalda, obligándole a caminar.

Lo llevaron a rastras hacia la sala del director, quien era el encargado de decidir el mejor castigo – por no decir la más macabra tortura – para cada muchacho que desobedeciera las reglas, por más mínimas que fueran. A pesar de que ya tenía dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad se extendía a los veinte en ciertas ciudades y Konoha, para desgracia del rubio, era una de ellas.

Kakashi se hallaba ordenadnos los papeles que el viento había hecho volar, luego de observar con detenimiento el destello verde que se alzaba en la misma dirección del orfanato.

"_Naruto…" _pensó el ninja, recordando la noche que lo conoció bajo aquellas extrañas circunstancias. Circunstancias que luego de dieciocho años volvían a repetirse con escalofriante exactitud.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con la sensación que debía hacer algo pronto, Kakashi tomó las llaves de su auto y sin cerrar la puerta de su habitación, corrió hasta el garaje del hotel. Puso contacto y arrancó inmediatamente con destino hacia el orfanato donde había dejado al rubio la primera vez que le vio.

Desde la ventana de la sala, el director y su ayudante miraban curiosos la inmensa explosión de luz verde en el firmamento, extremadamente cerca de la ubicación del recinto.

-¿Un espectáculo de rayos láser? – trató de explicar el director.

-No lo creo – contestó el otro hombre.

-¿Entonces?

-Parece ser uno de esos destellos de los que hablan las Antiguas Leyendas, señor – contestó.

-Explícate.

-Sólo se ven cuando un alma de otro mundo viene al nuestro – dijo con calma – El destello verde indica que la barrera fue rota momentáneamente, pero la última vez que esto ocurrió fue hace ya varios milenios, señor.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con brusquedad, mostrando como Naruto caía al suelo producto del empujón recibido por parte de los guardias.

-Ah, nuestro querido maestro del escape – dijo el director al verle en el suelo, amarrado de pies y manos – Necesitaba un nuevo conejillo de Indias para probar mi nuevo invento.

El hombre se levantó de su silla giratoria, y les hizo un gesto con la mano a los hombres que estaban parados detrás del rubio. Éstos levantaron a Naruto del suelo, dejando su rostro a la altura del director para que pudiera hablarle más cómodamente.

-Felicidades Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica y de dientes putrefactos – Serás el primero en probar las nuevas mejoras que le he realizado al Agujero.

-¿Qué? ¿Mejoras? – dijo Naruto, antes de ser arrastrado de nueva cuenta al pasillo, por un camino que al rubio le era bien conocido.

En las afueras del orfanato, un joven oculto por las sombras de la noche inspeccionaba paciente el edificio frente suyo tratando de ubicar una abertura por la cual entrar. Era consiente de lo que buscaba he iba a ser rápido y preciso en obtenerlo. Caminando por los alrededores, pronto encontró una ventana abierta en el segundo piso.

Una vez con los pies en el marco de dicha ventana, las cortinas le proporcionaban un escondite perfecto para evitar que las dos personas que estaban dentro de aquella precaria oficina notaran su presencia. Les daba la espalda, así que el joven pelinegro confiaba en su entrenamiento para que no le descubrieran. No debía perder demasiado tiempo, así que desenfundó su espada y la colocó sobre la nuca de los dos hombres pendientes de la pantalla.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó bajo el director del orfanato al sentir el filo del arma sobre su cuero cabelludo.

-Eso no es lo importante – contestó el ninja haciendo más presión con su espada – Lo importante aquí es que me digas a donde llevaron a Naruto.

-¿N-Naruto? – musitó en respuesta.

-Sabes de quien estoy hablando – la presión hizo una herida en el cuello de ambos, logrando que varias gotas de sangre escurrieran por la piel lastimada -¿A dónde lo llevan?

El ayudante tembló ligeramente ante la perseverancia del joven, y convenciéndolo de que no les hiciera daño, lo guiaron hacia donde estaba Naruto. Los dos guardias intentaron defender tanto al director como al ayudante, con nulos resultados. En pocos segundos, los cuatro yacían inconscientes en el suelo del pasillo, frente a una puerta de madera podrida, de donde salían sonidos de agua cayendo a borbotones.

Abrió la puerta y un río de agua mezclada con sangre empapó su calzado. Al ver adentro encontró a Naruto en un estado deplorable.

Tal parecía que El Agujero era una versión actualizada de La Doncella de Hierro, arma de tortura y ejecución que aún utilizaban donde el joven provenía. La puerta de madera y el angosto interior estaban repletos de grandes clavos, que en ese momento estaban clavados en todo el cuerpo del rubio, haciéndole un daño considerable pero sin llegar a matarlo. Estaba pálido por la falta de sangre, casi azul por el agua helada que caía sobre él a través de un agujero en el techo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Naruto se desplomó sobre el que lo había salvado, sin fuerzas. Aún estaba consiente, pero al borde del colapso. No había escuchado nada más que sus gritos de dolor al ser encerrado en ese lugar y lo siguiente que vio fue a alguien abrir la puerta y atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La piel de su salvador era cálida, y en contraste con la del rubio, ardía al contacto. Naruto trató de abrazarse más al cuerpo caliente que le sostenía y le depositaba con cuidado en el suelo. La capa del joven envolvió su cuerpo, proporcionándole la calidez necesaria. Veía borroso y no pudo identificar a quien lo ayudó ya que éste lo estaba abrazando, para transmitirle su calor de forma más rápida y efectiva. Si su estado fuese el que debía ser, ahora mismo estaría sonrojado por la forma tan posesiva en la que era abrazado, pero no tenía fuerzas para alejarle ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

El joven se apartó un poco de Naruto, presionando una mano sobre su rostro helado. Esa distancia, aunque corta, sembró la duda en el rubio con respecto a si estaba vivo o muerto. Porque ese cabello negro, encrestado en la nuca, esa piel extremadamente pálida y esos ojos tan profundos solo podían pertenecer a una única persona.

Definitivamente estaba muerto. No había modo de estar vivo y poder verle…

¿O sí?

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antigona: **Bueno… después de una eternidad aca esta el nuevo cap.

**Zinger: **Si que andabas con falta de inspiración.

**Antigona: **El problema hermanito es que ésta historia no comenzaba así, pero como era demasiado aburrido el comienzo lo decidí cambiar sobre la hora.

**Zinger: **Para no retrasarlos más les decimos que hay un par de cosas sacadas de Bakugan Nueva Vestroia, y que son necesarias para la historia. Sólo esperamos que no haya quedado demasiado chocante.

**Antìgona: ** Que disfruten la lectura.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Jamás debí haberlo dejado en ese orfanato – murmuró Kakashi parado al lado de la cama de Naruto.

-No había modo de saber qué pasaría – contestó un muchacho rubio, ubicado del otro lado de la cama – No debes culparte por esto.

Kakashi suspiró.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando mi decisión fue la que lo llevó a este estado? – preguntó, con calma en el rostro pero urgencia en la voz.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio, forzar la conversación en ése punto no era la mejor opción para ninguno de los dos. De no ser por la superficial respiración de Naruto, el ambiente obtendría una atmósfera tensa muy incómoda para ambos ocupantes.

-Si él no hubiera aparecido… - suspiró Kakashi – Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

-En verdad me siento culpable de sacarlo de un infierno para meterlo a otro – dijo el joven rubio tirando su capa hacia su espalda, en un gesto ausente

El profesor le dedicó una mirada profunda al muchacho parado frente suyo. Su semblante le era extrañamente familiar, pero no creía posible el poder reconocerle bajo las circunstancias en las que se hallaban. Vio las ropas blancas que vestía, un claro indicio de su posición social y política en esa sociedad, que a pesar de poseer una tecnología muy avanzada, tenían una forma de gobierno semejante a la esperada en la Edad Media.

Típico de Akatsuki.

-No debe sentirse culpable, Majestad – dijo el hombre respetuosamente – Le salvó la vida, estoy seguro que Naruto estará eternamente agradecido.

-El General de la Guardia fue…quien me aconsejó llamarles – comenzó en monarca - A pesar de que vuestra sociedad haya cambiado tanto, aún mantienen las tradiciones de batalla ninja intactas. Necesitamos ayuda… y ustedes son nuestra única opción…

La luz se reflejaba de forma inusual sobre las pulidas paredes de metal blanquecino. No parecía ser necesario el uso de luz artificial para tener una buena iluminación. El pasillo de techo cóncavo hacía eco cuando las botas de Itachi entraban en contacto con las baldosas. El ritmo era acelerado, por la prisa que tenía el moreno de llegar a su destino: uno de los jardines del edificio.

La luz del sol lo recibió con la misma intensidad que en el interior. El jardín era pequeño, pero no por eso modesto. Era en verdad, algo digno de los espacios verdes de un palacio real.

El hábito de activar el Sharingan en lugares que jamás había pisado era ahora una necesidad apremiante, dado que estaba por reunirse con una persona por completo desconocida, que lo había casi obligado a traspasar las barreras de su mundo. Pudo localizar a Madara unos cuantos metros delante suyo, lo que le ayudó a relajarse momentáneamente sin bajar la guardia. Los saludos estaban de más en aquella situación, solo un ademán con la cabeza bastaba. Aún estando ambos hombres alerta, se sorprendieron ligeramente al escucharle llegar de forma tan sigilosa.

-No es necesario que ninguno de los dos lleve el Sharingan activado – comentó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Ambos Uchiha se dieron vuelta, encarando al mismo hombre que había aparecido en el cementerio esa noche. De contextura robusta, cabello azul y ojos celeste claro, el hombre no se sintió intimidado por las miradas carmesíes que le eran dirigidas con el claro propósito de intimidarle. Actuaban a la defensiva, y él tendría que hablar con las palabras correctas para no crear ninguna confusión que conllevara a un enfrentamiento poco favorecedor.

-¿Era necesario todo esto? ¿Para qué armasteis todo este teatro? – inquirió Itachi, cuando el akatsuki estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia.

-No todo es color de rosas en el mundo, Itachi – contestó el joven – Por si no has escuchando el fuego de las armas, estamos en medio de una guerra.

Los dos humanos permanecieron en silencio. La clínica en la que estaban alojados hasta que Naruto se recuperase pertenecía al ejército del reino, y estaba bastante cerca del campo de batalla. Por una razón que todavía ninguno entendía con claridad, todos ellos habían ido a parar a Akatsuki. Sólo entonces supieron que había una guerra entre éste mundo y las Tierras Váltricas. Ávidos de pelea, la gran mayoría acompañó a los soldados al campo de batalla. Sólo Itachi, Madara, Sasori y Kakashi habían permanecido en la clínica, junto a Naruto y en espera de respuestas.

-A todo esto ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Madara. Sólo habían visto al hombre la noche anterior, pero nada sabían de su identidad o sus propósitos.

-Mi nombre es Kisame - habló – Por ahora es todo lo que necesitan saber.

-Príncipe de Akatsuki ¿Cierto? – dijo Itachi. Kisame se sorprendió al ver que el pelinegro sabía lo que trataba de ocultar – No soy idiota. Sé de tu título porque tú eres el primo del rey, el segundo heredero al trono. Si quieres que creamos en ti, deberás comenzar sin ocultarnos nada.

-Muy bien – dijo Kisame tras lanzar un suspiro – Adelante, pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? – dijo Madara, sin dejar de penetrarlo con su Sharingan.

-Según Las Leyes Elementales, ninguna criatura puede pasar de un mundo al otro. Hacerlo equivaldría a romper el equilibrio que nos mantiene en orden.

-Y sin embargo aquí estamos – comentó el Uchiha mayor – Humanos y Váltricos en Akatsuki.

-Sólo nos dices lo que ya sabemos – indicó Itachi – aún no has contestado la pregunta.

-Mi abuelo tuvo dos hijos varones, medio hermanos entre ellos. Minato, el mayor, el padre del actual rey, y Orochimaru, el que alguna vez fue mi padre. Ahora está muerto – dijo, elevando su vista al cielo – Ejecutado por traición. Ejecutado… por haber asesinado al padre del rey.

"…_las ansias de poder pueden convertir al hombre más justo en la bestia más salvaje…" _Ésas fueron las palabras de mi abuelo antes de su muerte. El poder del que hablaba no era solo aquel que el trono podría ofrecerle. Aquí, en Akatsuki, se encuentra la luz que dio origen a nuestro mundo. Un objeto tan poderoso, capaz de crear vida inteligente, así como también de destruirla. Puede arrasar todo a su paso sin tener piedad ante nada ni nadie. Un poder tan inmenso genera una codicia que ningún hombre puede manejar.

Está escrito que el primogénito de la familia real es el único que puede controlar el poder de éste objeto, salvaguardado en el Santuario desde tiempos inmemorables. La línea de primogénitos es la unica que puede gobernar con el título supremo. Luego de la muerte del rey, Minato era quien debía subir al trono, era su derecho por sangre y por nacimiento el permanecer ahí, y por lo tanto, de obtener el poder del Orbe Sagrado. Pero su hermano lo deseaba para él solo. Y había una única forma en la que pusiera obtenerlo.

/Flash Back/

-La orden está siendo ejecutada a la perfección. Dénos unos minutos y obtendremos la victoria total.

Era una voz aguda, femenina, perfectamente reconocible para el soberano.

-Excelente – Minato se petrificó al reconocer al hombre que dio la respuesta – La Luna y la Noche nos beneficia a ambos. Hoy por fin obtendrás la venganza que reclamas.

Minato por fin reaccionó, saliendo de su escondite y blandiendo la espada con un grito de guerra brotando de sus labios

-¡TRAIDOR!

La joven retrocedió ante el inminente ataque, sacando su espada en respuesta, lista para defender a su señor.

-¡NO! – gritó éste – Vete y asegura nuestra victoria ante los Caballeros del Castillo. Y no regreses hasta que lo hayas hecho.

No necesitó más, la joven guardaespaldas desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dejando a ambos hermanos solos en el pasillo.

- ¿Acaso tu…?

-¿Qué si yo organicé esto? – dijo Orochimaru completando la frase de su hermano - Claro que lo hice ¿Quién más se arriesgaría a hacer un motín en mitad del palacio? ¿Y quién más tendría la influencia necesaria para obtener la lealtad de la Guardia de la Noche?

-¡¿Quieres el trono? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

-Eres mas listo de lo que esperaba, hermano. Y si, quiero el trono y la unica forma de obtenlo es borrándote del mapa… Así que lo aré – dijo apuntándole con el arma.

El rubio alzó su espada contra su hermano, pero este lo frenó con las anillas de acero valyrio en su antebrazo. Lazó una estocada a su oponente y el ojiazul logró esquivarla, salvando varios metros de distancia entre ellos.

Del cinturón, Orochimaru sacó una reserva de kunais con la que disparó hacia su hermano con intenciones letales. Minato salió de la trayectoria de los misiles y se ocultó detrás de una pared el tiempo suficiente para permitirle tomar el arco y las flechas que siempre llevaba. Apuntó a su hermano cuando los ataques disminuyeron, y de la misma forma en que el rubio esquivo el ataque, el pelinegro también usó una pared para protegerse.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que Orochimaru estaba lo suficientemente oculto como para que le tomara tiempo salir de su escondite, Minato corrió por los pasillos tratado así de que lo perdiera de vista. El menor se dio cuenta de la treta y se maldijo por haber desperdiciado los kunais, ahora enterrados en metal de las paredes. Estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista hasta que divisó la capa blanca saliendo por uno de los balcones. Se dirigió al lugar y observó arriba de su cabeza como su hermano subía por las salientes. Confiado en que el mayor no había escuchado sus pasos en el balcón decidió subir por el lado contrario, para sorprenderlo.

Mientras, Minato trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido en la carrera. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para subir al techo, ya que tenía una forma cóncava muy pronunciada y al menor traspié podría caer al vacío en una muerte segura. Agachado y tratando de mantener el equilibrio volvió su vista hacia atrás, hacia la batalla.

"…_las ansias de poder pueden convertir al hombre más justo en la bestia más salvaje…" _había dicho su padre antes de morir. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Hasta ahora

No pudo seguir recordando lo dicho por su fallecido padre, porque un dolor lacerante en uno de sus pies le hizo perder el hilo de tus pensamientos.

-No es tan fácil escapar de mí, querido hermano y lo acabas de aprender por las malas – dijo Orochimaru subiendo a la pronunciada cúpula.

Minato intentaba moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que el dolor en su pie era producto de un kunai atravesado en su carne y que llegaba directo al mármol del edificio. El pelinegro se lo quitó rápidamente, causando que el rubio emitiera un gemido de dolor. Bajó su cabeza para evitar el mareo, pero un acero afilado sobre su barbilla lo obligó a mirar al joven de ojos dorados.

-El trono de Akatsuki será mío, ahora lo sabes – lo hizo ponerse de pie y retroceder hasta el límite de su equilibrio – En este juego no hay reglas, sólo sobrevive el más apto – Soltó una risita – Mándale saludos de mi parte a nuestro querido padre en el más allá.

Jamás apartó los ojos de su hermano, ni cuando le estaba hablando ni cuando le clavó la estocada mortal que lo llevó a perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío desde más de cien metros de altura. Ni siquiera volteó al escuchar el ruido sordo que hizo su cuerpo al caer sobre la hierba, y el silbido metálico de la armadura al magullarse. Con total apatía vio la sangre bañando el césped y lamió el líquido carmesí en la espada y el kunai como si fuera caramelo.

Enfundó su espada antes de bajar de un salto al balcón y luego caminar tranquilamente por las delgadas hojas del césped hasta llegar al cuerpo del ex soberano. La batalla se definía cuando uno de los líderes padecía, la bandera real había sido ya cambiada por la insignia de la Guardia de la Noche en señal de victoria.

-Es una noche prefecta para triunfar – se dijo mientras observaba el oscuro firmamento y luego dirigía su vista a su hermano – Y también para morir.

-Majestad – escuchó decir la joven a sus espaldas – Hemos ganado la batalla. Los hombres esperan vuestras órdenes.

-Lo que ocurrió en el palacio, se queda en el palacio – sentenció Orochimaru – Deshazte del cuerpo.

-Como usted ordene, mi rey – dijo la joven pelinegra inclinándose y arrastrando el cuerpo fuera del castillo en dirección al bosque.

"_Esta noche, es el comienzo de una nueva era"_ pensó el nuevo rey, viendo al astro menor alumbrando el cielo en todo su esplendor, dejando que el viento jugara con su capa al mismo tiempo que entraba al palacio.

/Fin Flash Back/

Naruto se sentía mareado. No sabía donde estaba, ni que era lo que le había pasado. Sólo recordaba ese rostro tan familiar y a la vez tan irreal. La sensación de estar en el limbo hacía mas contundente la idea de que estaba en el otro mundo, pero la comezón en sus miembros y espalda rompía con aquella ilusión. Se supone que en el cielo estabas libre de dolor y molestias y no sintiendo miles de agujas perforando tu piel

-Naruto… - la voz de Kakashi lo llamaba desde un punto lejano – Naruto despierta.

El rubio no quería hacerlo. Quería permanecer en ese limbo por más tiempo, sentir esa calma eternamente, aunque sintiera las molestias en la piel. Aún en ese letargo, escuchó una puerta abrirse y el sonido de un par de botas irrumpiendo en el lugar.

-¿Ese usuratonkachi aún no se levanta?

Si la voz de Kakashi no había podido despertarlo, ése único insulto hacia su persona le hizo querer abandonar su mundo ilusorio sin remordimientos. A pesar de que su voluntad era fuerte, su cuerpo aún estaba debilitado por las heridas recibidas por su castigo en la Dama de Hierro. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hubo logrado, aquella persona ya se había ido. Solo vio ante si a Kakashi, leyendo su libro como si fuese lo más interesante del universo, y a un joven que nunca en su vida había visto, y sin embargo, le resultaba tan avasalladoramente familiar.

El joven desconocido giró su cabeza hacia él y le devolvió la mirada, junto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Vestía ropas claras y elegantes, con adornos en oro y platino, las mismas descritas en el libro de Akatsuki que había leído en casa de Sasori. Su cabello era rubio, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y semirecogido en una coleta alta. Su flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos celestes, muy similares a los de Naruto, con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el joven.

-Creo… - contestó haciendo una mueca y tratando de levantarse.

-No, no y no – una voz femenina lo descolocó momentáneamente – Aún es demasiado pronto para que te levantes. Tienes fiebre y recién has despertado. Debes darle más tiempo a tu cuerpo para recuperarse.

-Doctora Tsundane – saludó el rubio cuando vio a la mujer entrar a la habitación.

-Buenos días Majestad – respondió ella haciendo una reverencia – Y tú quédate donde estás.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver entrar tan de repente a la mujer, más por el haberle dicho "majestad" al joven que momentos antes había hablado con él. Vio que el rubio se retiraba de la sala, y su curiosidad fue tan grande que no se contuvo a llamarle.

-¡Oye, espera! – dijo, incorporándose violentamente sobre uno de sus codos - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Naruto – Kakashi había despegado sus ojos del libro en cuando lo escuchó incorporarse – Guarda más respeto a tu superior.

El rubio miró sin entender al profesor ¿Superior? De seguro las medicinas estaban alterando su cerebro y causándole alucinaciones. Giró su vista a la doctora Tsundane, que ahora se encargaba de revisar las heridas de una de sus piernas. Como ella no iba a darle las respuestas que él necesitaba, volvió a mirar al joven rubio junto a la puerta.

-Está bien – dijo el muchacho en dirección a Kakashi – Ni siquiera he logrado acostumbrarme del todo al respeto que ahora me tienen. Naruto, espero perdones que no me haya presentado. Mi nombre es Deidara, y…

- Es el soberano de Akatsuki – completó Tsundane, al escuchar que el muchacho dudaba

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la revelación. Volvió a sentirse mareado y abrumado por el exceso de información, y las drogas para calmar las molestias no ayudaban en nada. Cuando sintió que las ideas volvían a su lugar, tomó conciencia de algunas verdades.

No estaba muerto.

Tampoco en el Mundo Humano. Estaba en Akatsuki.

Y tenía en frente suyo al soberano de esas tierras.

-Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo – dijo frotándose uno de los ojos y reparando en Kakashi por un segundo - ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Creo… que será mejor que **él **te lo explique – dijo Deidara – Tsundane, cuadno acabes, por favór retírate. Lleva al profesor Hatake a la sala de entrenamiento. El teniente Umino quiere conocerle.

-Por supuesto – dijo la rubia, para luego volver a concentrarse en las heridas punzantes de Naruto.

Por su parte, el joven paciente aguardaba recostado, sintiendo las habilidosas manos de la doctora quitar los vendaje y reemplazarlos sin generarle una pizca de dolor. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, pero hasta que su cuerpo no se recuperara era mejor no hacer grandes esfuerzos. Junto a la camilla donde reposaba había una ventana, desde donde se podía ver el cielo azul de la mañana. Cerró los ojos, pensando en quién podía ser **él**. Sinceramente, tenía una teoría, pero no quería creérsela por temor a una desilusión casi asegurada. Volvió a abrirlos, y decidió perderse en ese cielo hermoso que veía desde la ventana. Quería tener la mente en blanco y descansar. Por ahora, debía pensar en su curación.

-Aún no has respondido nada ¿Para qué tanto rodeo?

Itachi ya se estaba cabreando. Kisame se la había pasado hablando de sus difuntos padre y tío, evadiendo la pregunta inicial ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Además, tenía mejores cosas que hacer en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con "su majestad". Si es que podría llamarlo así.

-Itachi – dijo Madara tomando el hombro de su sobrino y deteniendo su ímpetu interior – Debe tener sus razones.

-Pues que las diga.

Una nota helada en la voz del Uchiha menor hizo estremecer al príncipe.

-Es una historia demasiado larga para contarla toda de una vez. Los escritos dicen que Akatsuki fue creado para simbolizar la luz y lo bueno del universo.

-Matándose unos a otros ¡Menuda forma de representar la luz!

-¡Itachi!

-¡Sólo quiero saber por qué carajo estamos aquí, y más importante: por qué **él **está aquí!

Madara retrocedió, sorprendido por el arrebato de ira de su sobrino.

-Están aquí porque Las Tierras Váltricas ha iniciado una guerra con el fin de tener a todos bajo su mando – Kisame trataba de mantenerse calmo ante el exabrupto de Itachi – Si obtiene el Orbe Sagrado será el fin para todos. Punto. Ni siquiera el Mundo Humano se verá excluido del desastre. Si quieres que tu mundo no termine hecho un puñado de cenizas irreconocibles, _creo_ que es conveniente que escuches mis palabras.

Un silencio tenso se formó en el aire. Itachi se había paralizado por un momento. Para qué carajo estaban las Leyes sino era para evitar esas situaciones. Impactado, volvió a mirar al príncipe. Por fuera de la clínica se oían los estallidos de las armas de fuego en el fulgor de la batalla, como si fuesen alguna clase de afirmación implícita a lo dicho por el joven.

-Una guerra… - murmuró Madara.

Kisame solo asintió.

-Dígame ¿Cuándo mejorará?

Kakashi y la doctora Tsundane habían salido del cuarto donde Naruto estaban recobrando fuerzas. Una vez que la rubia hubo terminado con su trabajo se retiró, seguida del profesor y justo como lo había ordenado el rey.

-Pronto – contestó secándose las manos con una toalla – En sí las heridas no eran demasiado graves. Lo único alarmante fue su pérdida de sangre.

Dentro del cuarto, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y más confundido que de costumbre, Naruto había girado sobre uno de sus costados para ver mejor por la ventana. Ahora y gracias a las medicinas ya no sentía el cuerpo adolorido y la comezón era soportable. Suspiró, y momentos después un ruido de pasos fuera de la habitación lo hizo entrar en alerta. Las paredes no permitían que las palabras llegaran a sus oídos, pero sí escuchó el pitido de una clave ingresada en el tablero para abrir la puerta. Esperó paciente, pero ni toda la preparación del mundo hubieran sido suficientes para impedir el asombro de verle ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta automática, y con la misma expresión seria y profunda que desde niño le había caracterizado.

-Oye ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de los labios de Naruto por varios segundos.

Ahora en verdad dudaba de estar vivo o estar muerto.

-Sasuke…

-La pregunta es… - comenzó el príncipe una vez que los Uchiha se recuperaran un poco de su estupor - ¿Estáis dispuestos… a ser parte de esto?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. El clima despejado y soleado le daba una atmósfera irreal a la situación. Ambos morenos se observaron mutuamente, como estudiándose, compartiendo un lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían. Tío y sobrino no dejaban de mirarse, reaccionando con leves parpadeos y tics oculares como señas- Al final, Madara desvió la vista para volver a dirigirla a Kisame. Este se envaró en su lugar.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos.

El joven de cabello azul soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Akatsuki estará en deuda eternamente con ustedes.

-Pero antes que nada – dijo Itachi, calvando sus ojos en el príncipe – Dime dónde está mi hermano.

-Está con Naruto – contestó – Explicándole el porqué se encuentra aquí.

-Bien.

-Aún así – interrumpió Madara – El relato de cómo tu padre asesinó al Rey Minato no responde el porqué Las Tierras Váltricas declaró la guerra.

Kisame dio un largo suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para relatar un hecho que no quería recordar.

-Mi padre hizo un trato con el Emperador de Las Tierras Váltricas. Orochimaru le entregaría el poder del Orbe Sagrado a cambio de que él le ayudara a llegar al trono. Pero cuando llegó la hora de rendir cuentas, ya todo el reino sabía la verdad y Orochimaru ya había sido ejecutado – se detuvo por un momento - El poder del Orbe Sagrado no fue cedido. Enfurecido, es por esto que el Emperador inició la guerra.

-_"…las ansias de poder pueden convertir al hombre más justo en la bestia más salvaje…" _ sabias palabras las de tu abuelo – dijo Madara.

-La historia de la Familia Real no está rodeada de rosas y mariposas como en un cuento de hadas– continuó – La muerte y la traición son cosa de todos los días desde que mi abuelo rompió el pacto de Tygren. Aún falta mucho para que entiendan por completo las situaciones que nos trajeron hasta este momento. No es algo lindo, y mucho menos fácil de recordar.

Madara e Itachi asintieron a sus palabras. Obviamente seguían habiendo dudas, pero no era bueno forzar la conversación en ese punto. El menor de los Uchiha volvió a repasar otra vez al príncipe, un hombre de unos 27 años, de inusual cabello azul y contextura corpulenta. Se detuvo por un momento en sus ojos, de un color celeste extremadamente claro, casi blanquecino. Su vista repasó por última vez sus ropas, llamándole la atención un colgante de tamaño considerable en su pecho. El dije era de plata, adornado con piedras similares al zafiro, el ónice azul y el lapislázuli. Tenía la forma de una ola oceánica, con una inscripción en su centro, en una lengua incomprensible. Eso le hizo recordar que ya no estaban en la Tierra, sino en un ambiente distinto, con criaturas distintas y lenguas distintas.

-La tragedia es moneda común en ambas familias – dijo Madara, cortando el silencio – Dinos ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi sobrino?

Kisame pareció repasar la respuesta unos momentos antes de darla.

-Debe esperar a que Naruto despierte– respondió – Dejó en claro que él sería quien le explicara la situación.

-En ese caso, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – dijo Itachi – Sólo esperar.

Madara suspiró, en parte de alivio, en parte por cansancio. Habían sido demasiadas historias por un día y tenían mucho en qué pensar. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Itachi que debían retirarse. El joven asintió al mayor, y dando una reverencia al príncipe, se marchó en pos de su tío. A su vez, Kisame se mantuvo en el mismo lugar desde que había llegado, observando a ambos humanos alejarse. Decir que se había sorprendido de la actitud explosiva de Itachi en momentos de tensión era quedarse corto. Sabía como era el moreno por las historias que contaba Sasuke cuando niño, pero al descubrir que el hermano que el mayor creía muerto estaba con vida era un suceso demasiado importante como para pasarlo de forma fría y calculada. Lanzó un suspiro al aire, preguntándose internamente qué les de pararía ahora la suerte, teniendo a ese grupo tan particular de ninjas humanos entre sus filas.

Simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Parecía que alguien había pasado por ahí y se había llevado su capacidad de hablar en un suspiro. Sentía los músculos agarrotados y la mandíbula se le había caído y no había vuelto a cerrarse.

-¿Quieres dejar de poner esa cara de idiota y despabilarte? – le dijo el soldado desde la puerta – Veo que la falta de sangre te ah afectado el cerebro.

Ante el silencio roto, Naruto salio de su estupor y movió la cabeza un par de veces, solo para bajar la vista y apretar las sábanas blancas entre sus manos. Comenzó a temblar luego de unos segundos, preocupando al moreno y haciéndole pensar que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado.

-Tu… MALDITO! – exclamó el rubio arrojándole la almohada a la cara – TODOS ESTOS AÑOS CREYÉNDOTE MUERTO Y AHORA VIENES APARECIÉNDOTE DE LA NADA?! ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ERES SASUKE UCHIHA?!

El moreno miró sorprendido a Naruto, quien volvía a bajar la mirada mientras que de sus ojos resbalaban un par de lágrimas. De repente, a Sasuke se le encogió el pecho al analizar el trasfondo de sus gritos. A pesar de que Naruto le recriminaba el hecho de haberse ido, también se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo. En aquellos tiempos, antes de su desaparición, recordaba perfectamente la situación del rubio. Eran días en donde aparecía de madrugada, casi arrastrándose, en la puerta de su casa en busca de protección. Eran días en los que le era imposible vivir en el orfanato, y cada noche llegaba con nuevas heridas a la casa de los Uchiha. Volvió a encogerse al recordar la noche anterior, cuando fue a buscarlo para pedirle su ayuda. Recordó la puerta maltrecha que tuvo que abrir, y el agua helada que salió del pequeño cuarto, mezclada con sangre al abrirla. Recordó el miedo en su pecho cuando el cuerpo flácido de Naruto se precipitó hacia él, sin fuerzas y ya casi sin vida…

Sacudió la cabeza. Alzó la vista al techo y tomo aire lentamente para poder calmarse. Con paso lento, fue hasta la cama y se sentó a los pies de ésta. Por su parte Naruto notó el movimiento del colchón y se volvió hacia Sasuke, que mantenía los ojos ocultos a través de su flequillo.

-No fue mi culpa – contestó – La noche del incendio yo… - suspiró y miro al rubio – Lo único que recuerdo es a Itachi cargándome en su espalda y que luego me desmayé. Cuando quise saber qué había pasado, ya estaba en el castillo.

-Aún así pudiste haber buscado el modo de regresar – contestó con voz quebrada y apartando la mirada.

-Créeme que lo he intentado, pero solo hasta hace una noche pude encontrarlo.

Naruto se negaba a encontrarse con sus ojos. Aun sentía en su pecho el sentimiento de traición que había aparecido cuando el Uchiha desapareció y estaba reacio a dejarlo ir. No debía. Era su armadura.

Pero también estaba feliz de que Sasuke haya estado todos esos años en Akatsuki, y no pudriéndose bajo una tumba, cuya lápida estaba cada día más deteriorada. Suspiró profundamente, calmando el temblor de su cuerpo para poder hablar sin quebrarse.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la frase fue sólo un murmullo silencioso.

-Necesito tu ayuda – contestó – Estamos en una guerra.

_Guerra_

Naruto sintió una puntada en la frente al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras garabateadas en la libreta. Ésa que había encontrado en la casa de Gaara la última vez. Recordaba vagamente los pasajes ilegibles, en donde destacaban los relatos de una masacre y un motín en el palacio. También el mapa, donde figuraba el territorio de los Vestals, los Hytrions, los Psystren, Akatsuki… y el Imperio Vampírico.

-¿Es una guerra entre reinos? – preguntó.

Sasuke negó.

-Es una guerra entre dos Mundos... por el control absoluto de los cuatro. Si dejamos que las Tierras Váltricas nos derroten las Leyes Elementales se romperán y los cuatro Mundos colapsarán. Se destruirán mutuamente… sin dejar ni siquiera cenizas.

El rubio sonrió, por primera vez en varios años. Una sonrisa pícara, energizante, llena de la chispa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo es la próxima pelea?

_**Continuará…**_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Zinger: **Ahora unos adelantos:

-Debo admitir que eres muy bueno - dijo Kakashi evitando los ataques.

-No por nada soy el sensei de los Caballeros del Castillo - respondió Iruka

-¡Yo puedo apañármelas solo! - gritó Hidan desde el suelo - No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Kakuzu lo miró malhumorado.

-Cállate y pelea

-Humanos en Akatsuki - comentó Zetzu - Ahora ya lo he visto todo.

-¿Qué insinuas? - dijo Madara.

-Para ser un simple nerd, tienes muchas agallas - dijo Gaara.

-¿¡Qué tratas de decirme con eso?! - gritó Lee


	4. De Aliados y Enemigos, Primera Parte

_Antigona reportándose con otro capitulo. Es el más largo del fic, y según yo, está bastante raro. No se, ustedes juzgarán._

_Adevertencias: Mucho OOC, pésima descripción de las escenas de pelea, el capítulo más largo de la historia. Lo bueno, no soy mala, este fic tiene final. Van a haber varios capítulos y varios giros, pero esta historia tendrá final y lo publicaré, no importa cuanto me tarde terminaré esta historia. Sin más, al capítulo._

**De aliados y enemigos, Primera Parte**

-Debo admitir que eres muy bueno.

-No por nada soy el sensei de los Caballeros del Castillo.

Ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de las armas de fuego y los jutsus empleados en la batalla. Tal y como lo había pedido Deidara, Kakashi fue llevado por Tsundane al encuentro del Comandante Umino, Jefe de Entrenamiento de los Caballeros del Castillo. En ese momento, estaban en uno de los numerosos jardines cubiertos de la clínica, reservado para el encuentro entre los dos maestros. Así, ambos estaban agitados, Luego de haber medido sus fuerzas una vez Tsundane se hubo retirado. El peliblanco aprendió al primer ataque que no debía subestimar al castaño, e Iruka descubrió que, a pesar de ser humano, sus técnicas eran perfectas y poseía un nivel de entrenamiento muy alto. Cansado, suspiró en su sitio antes de dirigirle nuevamente la palabra.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó – Sabes que no existen garantías para regresar con vida.

Kakashi lo observó un momento, dubitativo, antes de responder.

-Tal vez – respondió – Sin embargo, ten por asegurado de que permaneceré en Akatsuki hasta que resuelva el misterio que encierra a Naruto.

El akatsuki lo miró con la duda pintada en los ojos.

-Necesito saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó la noche que lo encontré… y también la noche en que Sasuke desapareció.

-Claro – sin entender el significado de sus motivos, Iruka asintió con calma.

Ambos ninja permanecieron callados durante un breve lapso de tiempo, bastante tenso de parte de los dos, el que dedicaron a estudiarse mutuamente. Kakashi estaba _ligeramente _asombrado por las habilidades presentadas por el comandante, y obviamente suponía que los Caballeros del Castillo debían tener una formación similar. Detallando sus morenas facciones, reparó en la herida que surcaba el puente de su nariz, ya cicatrizada, preguntándose cómo había terminado con un corte en esa zona. Se alegró internamente que por el momento, Iruka no estaba prestándole atención, demasiado ocupado en leer los informes de los mensajeros ubicados en distintos sectores que cubrían la zona de fuego. Lo vio fruncir el seño, ligeramente molesto o preocupado. El gesto le hizo suponer que algo debía de andar mal.

De un golpe, Iruka cerró la libreta que tenía en las manos, y volvió a dirigirle una mirada significativa a Kakashi. El humano no pudo descifrar lo que ésa mirada le decía, pero una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y las palabras pronunciadas bastaron para que siguiera sus pasos.

-Hora de la batalla, Kakashi

-Lo dicho Naruto, eres un idiota – comentó Sasuke al verlo fuera de la cama, de pie, y tratando de ponerse la armadura que el pelinegro se había sacado momentos atrás – Estas herido, sigues débil y vas a hacerte más daño si te empecinas en salir ahora. Así como estás, no serás más que un estorbo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mira! Ya estoy curado gracias a la doctora Tsundane. Ahora ayúdame a ponerme esta cosa para poder patear unos cuantos traseros váltricos.

Sasuke lo miró por un segundo. El rubio había deshecho uno de los vendajes que tenía en el torso para dejarle en claro que estaba en óptimas condiciones. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Naruto tenía razón: donde antes habían heridas profundas y punzantes ahora no quedaban ni las cicatrices de su existencia. Otra vez, sintió el mismo dejá vù de cuando lo vio cayendo desmayado de la Doncella de Hierro. Siempre era la misma historia: Naruto aparecía por su casa durante la noche más muerto que vivo, y a la mañana siguiente estaba más fresco que una rosa cubierta de rocío. Eso le sorprendía, y era una de las pocas cosas que admitía, elogiaba del rubio. Siempre fue vivaz y dispuesto a todo. Como ahora, viéndolo retorcerse como un fideo para entrar a la armadura estando ésta completamente cerrada ¿Ese que acaso ese idiota no sabía que debía bajar la cremallera para abrirla?

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke se acercó a la espalda de Naruto y lo tomó de la cintura. Por un segundo, el rubio se quedó estático en su lugar, para luego comenzar a retorcerse como zorro tratando de escapar de una trampa.

-¡Oye! ¿¡A dónde estas poniendo tus endemoniadas manos Uchiha?! – gritó Naruto, sonrojándose al notar como los fríos dedos del moreno se infiltraban por las hendiduras del metal de la armadura, rozando con suavidad el hueso de su cadera por sobre la malla de titanio y diamante

-Solo intento ayudarte, idiota – dijo, un poco molesto por la actitud infantil de su mejor amigo – Si dejaras de moverte sería mejor para ambos.

Naruto no consiguió tranquilizarse hasta que Sasuke pudo abrir la armadura y hacerle espacio suficiente para entrar. En silencio se dejó hacer hasta que el Uchiha le colocó correctamente la armadura y aseguró que estaba perfectamente cerrada. Despacio, Naruto se dio vuelta, viendo como Sasuke abría uno de los armarios del inmaculado cuarto y sacaba de su interior una armadura similar, con la diferencia que los detalles tribales en la placa metálica que cubría sus pectorales eran de color escarlata, indicando su rango.

-¿Acaso las tienes en todo el lugar? – preguntó el rubio, viendo con envidia como el Uchiha entraba en el traje sin problemas, pero se avergonzó de sí mismo al pensar que a Sasuke le quedaba como un guante.

-Estamos a pocos kilómetros del campo de batalla, idiota – respondió – Es normal que estemos armados hasta los dientes.

-¡Ya deja de decirme idiota, Uchiha bastardo! – gritó Naruto alzando su puño en dirección al moreno– Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que descargue toda mi frustración contigo.

Naruto salió del cuarto sin que Sasuke le cortara el camino. Él no hizo el ademán de detenerle para no empezar una nueva discusión, que les retrasaría innecesariamente. Estaban en una guerra por el amor a Los Creadores, no debía perder tiempo en trivialidades como ésa.

Decenas de soldados se movían con precisión absoluta por el amplio establecimiento en la planta baja del edificio, como una colonia de hormigas guerreras cuidadosamente organizadas. Al llegar, Sasuke gritó unas cuantas órdenes al aire, reorganizando en pocos segundos la partida de las tropas para que dos brigadas los acompañasen a ambos. También solicitó un grupo experimentado para que rodeara la clínica en caso de ataque. El cercano sonido de las armas de fuego y de los jutsus causaba un sentimiento de constante vulnerabilidad en todos los hombres.

-La Familia Real se encuentra en éste establecimiento así que no podemos permitir que nada ni nadie nos ataquen por sorpresa ¿Entendido? – exclamó el moreno con aire autoritario.

-Sí, General Uchiha – respondieron las tropas al unísono antes de dispersarse

-¡Fue una orden, no una sugerencia así que muévanse! – escuchó decir a varios coroneles luego de que la orden fuera dada.

Un poco desconcertado, Naruto volvió hacia el moreno.

-¿General? – preguntó, entre incrédulo y divertido.

-General del Ejército para ser exactos – alardeó el Uchiha

-Estupendo – murmuró mientras subía a uno de los vehículos que los llevarían al frente. Una vez adentro, tomaron asiento junto con el resto de los hombres que componían la brigada.

-Muy bien soldados escuchen con atención porque no quiero volver a repetirlo – una vez dentro y con el vehículo en marcha, el comandante en guardia comenzó a hablar - Tenemos nuevo armamento, cortesía de nuestros cerebritos, así como una escuadra de ninjas venidos del Mundo Humano – se escuchó un leve murmullo incrédulo por sobre el ruido del motor; el comandante los silenció en el acto - Si, si ya sé que suena improbable ¡Silencio todo el mundo! ¡No tenemos tiempo para cuchicheos!

Naruto se envaró en su lugar, girándose de un lado a otro en un infructuoso intento de identificar al soldado que dio las órdenes. Por entre el mar de cabezas alcanzó a identificar a un soldado cuya armadura, así como la de Sasuke, era diferente a la del resto de la brigada. Era él quien estaba repartiendo una suerte de rifles de alto calibre hechos de un metal de tonalidades blancas azuladas. Se podían apreciar los acabados en la forma para una mejor manejabilidad del arma, y sentía los flujos de chackra recorriendo el artefacto como si fuera una extensión de sí mismos.

Dejando de lado esas innovadoras armas, Naruto se centró en el joven que las repartía. Y recalcó en sus pensamientos la expresión _"joven"_, porque el comandante no debía sobrepasarle de edad por más de unos pocos meses. Tenía un tatuaje en el rostro bastante llamativo, que constaba de un triángulo isósceles invertido de color rojizo debajo de cada ojo, y su cabello castaño estaba despeinado.

-General Uchiha – saludó el akatsuki cuando llegó a sus lugares, aunque el gesto reacio en su rostro daba a entender que el saludo era mera formalidad.

-Comandante Inuzuka – respondió Sasuke devolviéndole el gesto - ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?

-Esto – dijo sacando el arma; la tensión en el aire parecía haberse esfumado – El nuevo juguete de Rock Lee. Controlada por chackra, un solo disparo de esta belleza podría incluso voltear a un Guardia de la Noche – se la entregó al moreno antes de detener su atención en Naruto - Oye ¿Quien es él?

-Naruto Uzumaki, un humano ¿Tienes un arma para él?

-¿Uzumaki has dicho? – Sasuke asintió – ¿Es en serio? ¿Es el inútil que dije que no trajeras?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Naruto fue más rápido.

-¡Oye yo no soy ningún inútil, intento de perro guardián! ¡Nadie que no me conozca tiene el derecho a juzgarme de esa forma!

Ambos ninjas se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas en el que el primero en desviar sus ojos sería el perdedor. Por ahora, la brigada estaba en un inusual silencio obviando el sonido del motor. Ninguno cedía, y el vehículo se sacudió cuando detuvo su marcha al llegar a destino. Cuando se estabilizó, Kiba tomó a Naruto de las cortas solapas de mlla platinada que sobresalían de la armadura.

-No permito que nadie me desafíe, ¿Escuchaste niño? – le dijo levantándolo y atravesándolo con la mirada; luego cambió su expresión a una sonrisa pícara - Pero me gusta tu actitud – soltó las solapas y le dio uno de los rifles – Bienvenido a Akatsuki, Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, probando el peso del arma en su mano hábil, para luego salir al campo de batalla junto con el resto de la brigada de ninjas. Al poner un pie en el suelo de Akatsuki, cayó en la realidad del lugar en el que se había metido. El espectáculo que mostraban ambos ejércitos en combate era estremecedor. El cielo sin nubes estaba ennegrecido por el humo y las emanaciones de los vehículos de asalto, que no detenían el ataque al cuerpo contrario. Los soldados caían en ambos bandos por igual. Algunos podían regresar al combate; otros nunca jamás volverían a levantarse. Naruto apretó más el arma contra su pecho, respirando hondo, preparándose para el dolor, y listo para afrontar las consecuencias de quedarse en ése lugar.

Abrió los ojos, con una nueva determinación surcando su mente. Akatsuki no era su lugar, pero su esencia hervía al ver cómo le atacaban de una forma que hasta a él se le hizo inesperada. Resuelto, apuntó el arma y sin vacilar, disparó contra el primer soldado váltrico.

La clínica estaba en silencio. Un silencio que ensordecía más que el sonido de la batalla. El crepitar de un par de zapatos era lo único que hacía eco por los numerosos y desiertos pasillos del segundo piso. Para cuando llegó al primer piso, era la contraparte del segundo las salas estaban atestadas de gente que iba y venía de forma organizada como si fueran una colmena de abejas. La joven caminó sin aminorar su paso por entre la multitud, recibiendo reverencias cada vez que alguien se cruzaba con ella. Tocó el hombro de uno de los médicos que caminaba por la sala para llamar su atención.

-¿Ha visto a mi hermano? – preguntó.

-No, su Alteza. El príncipe Kisame no ha aparecido por este piso – respondió el médico haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Y a mi primo?

-El Rey ha estado visitando al joven humano que el General Uchiha a salvado, princesa. Si lo desea, Tsundane-sama debe saber dónde se encuentra.

-Gracias

El médico se retiró con una inclinación, y la princesa volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el tercer piso, recorriendo los cuartos. No encontró a Kisame en ninguno de ellos, pero podía sentir el flujo de chackra de dos personas desconocidas. Debido al particular matiz que le teñía supuso que eran humanos. Hizo varios pasos en la dirección en la que iba para luego doblar a la izquierda y encontrarlos. Como lo predijo, eran dos humanos que estaban platicando en medio del pasillo, a pocos pasos del ventanal, uno de ellos apoyado sobre la pared. La charla se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando ella apareció.

Sasori había dejado en claro que permanecería en la clínica hasta que Naruto se pusiera de pie. Dio gracias por haber tomado esa decisión cuando dio con un ventanal que encaraba hacia una de las zonas despejadas de los jardines, donde la charla entre los Uchiha y el príncipe tuvo lugar. Habría deseado llevar el desgastado libro de Akatsuki consigo, para ver si de alguna manera podía averiguar lo que estaba cifrado en él. Al menos ya sabía el motivo por el que estaba ahí, y sin necesidad de que alguien exigiera su respuesta había tomado la decisión de quedarse. Fue sorprendente para él encontrarse con Pein merodeando en los pasillos como lo estaba haciendo; creía, como el resto, que estaba en el campo de batalla junto con Kakuzu. Le comunicó la noticia a su compañero, que no dudó en estar de acuerdo con él. Fue en ese entonces que ella los sorprendió. No sintieron el flujo de chackra por estar demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos. Tampoco escucharon el eco de sus pasos por la misma razón.

Pein dedicó largo rato a observarla. Le había visto antes, fue ella quién los había llevado desde el Mundo Humano hasta Akatsuki por esa fisura dimensional, y fue ella quien solo les mencionó su nombre y les solicitó ayuda. Y él, sin saber el por qué no dudó de su palabra, fue el primero de los cinco en seguirla.

-Princesa Konan – saludó Sasori, inclinándose de modo respetuoso.

-Sasori, Pein – correspondió ella inclinado la cabeza - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Esperamos órdenes – dijo Pein. Decir que estaba ahí sin hacer nada sería de muy mal gusto.

Ella sonrió de forma amistosa.

-Llámenme Konan – pidió mientras pasaba al lado de ellos, indicándoles que la siguieran – No llevo corona, no hacen falta los títulos de nobleza por ahora.

-Aún así debemos tratarla como tal – contestó Pein, un poco más relajado por la informalidad de la joven – Es de mal gusto tutear a un miembro de la realeza.

-Ya cállense ¿Quieren? – les reprochó, pero el tono divertido en que lo dijo le quitó toda la intención – Mejor ayúdenme a buscar a mi hermano.

-¿El príncipe Kisame? – preguntó Sasori; Konan asintió – Acaba de marcharse en uno de los vehículos de asalto, creo que hacia un sector ubicado al este.

-Bien, uno menos que quién preocuparme – suspiró ella – Ahora solo debo encontrar a Deidara.

-¿Deidara? – repitió Sasori.

-Es el primo hermano de la princesa, además de ser el Rey – le contestó Pein por lo bajo.

-Solo les pido que cuando lo hallemos no lo traten de Su Alteza ¿De acuerdo? – les dijo Konan volteando a verlos.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – dijo Pein, ya bastante intrigado por los pedidos de absoluta informalidad.

Konan suspiró antes de responder.

-Porque Deidara nunca supo que era el Rey sino hasta ahora– su respuesta no fue lo que esperaban, así como tampoco su brusco cambio de humor.

Encontraron a Deidara dentro de uno de los cuartos del piso de armamento. Fue de casualidad que Sasori eligiera una habitación cualquiera a la cual ingresar, de modo que no se esperaba encontrar al rubio ahí, terminando de colocarse una armadura con detalles en oro y platino, de perfil a la puerta.

Sasori simple y llanamente se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta, viéndole, preguntándose cómo era posible que un niño estuviera en el trono. Lo pensó durante largo rato, sin atraer la atención del rubio, para luego decidir que coronarlo había sido n gesto muy inmaduro.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Deidara?! – el grito de Konan hizo que Sasori diera un brinco por la sorpresa.

El rubio se dio vuelta al percatarse del enfado de su prima, y sus ojos azules mostraron primero fastidio por el inminente sermón que él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. La sorpresa sustituyó cualquier emoción de enfado al ver al pelirrojo sobre el marco, que no dejaba de escrutarlo con la mirada. Internamente, rogó a los dioses que sólo fuera serio por fuera, porque esa expresión era idéntica a la de Konan cada vez que lo regañaba.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó el rubio señalando a Sasori.

-Un Humano – dijo tajante - ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?

Deidara hizo una mueca.

-¿Y tú que crees? – ironizó levantando los brazos – Me voy con un escuadrón al sector Alfa-17 ¿¡Que no ves?!

-Tú vas a quedarte – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados; Pein apareció por la habitación.

-¡¿En serio esperas que me quede en esta estúpida clínica sin hacer nada?! – el rubio ya estaba exasperado.

-Espero que te mantengas a salvo – dijo Konan con clama, pero también con el fastidio de la persona que debe repetirle lo mismo diez veces a un niño de guardería – Déjanos a nosotros resolver esto. Tu has estado involucrado más de la cuenta.

-¡Lo único que quieren tú y Kisame es robarse el crédito en una guerra en la que ni siquiera conocen el por qué de su origen!

Deidara salió a paso agitado del pequeño cuarto, mientras la princesa masajeaba el puente de su nariz con una mueca de cansancio. Pein se acercó para tratar de tranquilizarla. Por su lado, Sasori caminó en pos del rubio.

Lo siguió por los laberínticos pasillos que conformaban la clínica. El menor sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, pero no por eso quiso detenerse.

-Deberías escuchar a la princesa, Deidara – dijo Sasori, sin aminorar el paso y sin demostrar expresión en su voz – Por algo te lo está diciendo.

Deidara se detuvo abruptamente; el pelirrojo casi traspilló contra él.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, humano? - dijo el soberano, encarando a Sasori con una mirada de desprecio – Ni siquiera perteneces a éste mundo ¿Y ya te crees con el derecho de decirme qué está bien y qué está mal? Sabes, ahora me arrepiento de haberle pedido a Sasuke que fuera por ustedes al Mundo Humano.

Volvió a reanudar su marcha, haciendo oscilar la capa negra y su cabello al darse vuelta.

"_Este chico es en verdad un crío"_ se dijo Sasori para sus adentros, mientras lo seguía.

No pasó mucho para que Sasori y Deidara acabaran en uno de los jardines que tenía la clínica. El pelirrojo no había dejado de seguirlo y eso le ocasionaba un molesto cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Supuso que se debía a la presencia de adrenalina en los combates cuando sentía a un oponente seguirle el rastro. Sin embargo, no creyó haber dado más de dos pasos entre las plantaciones cuando el grito de un soldado centinela les puso la piel de gallina.

-¡MISIL A LA VISTA!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el último piso del edificio estalló hecho añicos.

Itachi había llegado a la habitación donde descubrieron a Deidara, atraído por los gritos de la discusión. Al llegar reconoció el cabello de Sasori girando por el corredor en pos de otra persona. Restándole importancia, se acercó al cuatro, donde vio a Pein masajeando los hombros de una tensa joven de cabellos azules. La reconoció al instante como Konan, la hermana de Kisame, y ella se volteó al sentir un chackra desconocido tan próximo. Ella reconoció enseguida el motivo por el cual el Uchiha la buscaba, le bastó con mirarle a los ojos, así que señaló con un gesto la silla que había a uno de los lados de la ventana.

-Seré rápida – dijo antes de que traer una silla consigo.

Por curiosidad, Pein tomó asiento en un banquito.

-Kisame ya debió darles un vistazo general, así que me ahorraré esa parte – comenzó – La verdad es que no sé por donde comenzar. Las circunstancias que rodearon la aparición de tu hermano en Akatsuki siguen siendo extrañas e inexplicables, aún después de tantos años. Tal vez lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de aquella vez es que haya llegado sano y salvo.

Konan esperó paciente, por si Itachi tenía algo que decir. Al verle solo asentir, continuó.

/Flash Back/

Konan estaba dormitando en su espacioso cuarto aquella noche. Como un palpitar intranquilo, una sensación extraña invadió sus sueños y la obligó a despabilarse. Aún adormilada, quitó las sabanas que la cubrían y se colocó una bata blanca sobre el camisón. Descalza, salió corriendo del cuarto en dirección a los balcones de la fachada. Estaba cruzando uno de los pasillos que la llevarían cuando se topó con su hermano.

-Kisame – dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Has sentido eso? – preguntó, mirándola seriamente.

Ella asintió, y ambos terminaron el recorrido hacia los balcones. Coordinados, abrieron al mismo tiempo los cristales y corrieron las cortinas. Una expresión de asombro apareció en sus rostros al ver aquel inusual horizonte nocturno. Con paso lento se acercaron al borde, preguntándose por qué esa aparición había hecho acto de presencia, y si era significado el hecho de manifestarse horas después de la expedición que había hecho su padre. Frente a ellos, en el mismo lugar en el que la tierra y el cielo parecían fisionarse, nacía una línea vertical de color verde que atravesaba todo el firmamento. Parecía ser un haz de luz y nubes por su aspecto de un misterioso algodón de azúcar extremadamente estirado.

-¡Majestades! – escucharon a sus espaldas, viendo a tres guardias aparecer detrás suyo – Los necesitan con urgencia.

Konan estudió de nueva cuenta el resplandor verde antes de ser guiada por los guardias. Con paso rápido los llevaron al Centro de Investigaciones de la Armada, en donde Kisame notó como la sala estaba abarrotada de Caballeros del Castillo, y los generales lanzaban órdenes a sus grupos. Estaban atentos ante la orden de abrir fuego en caso de que la extraña formación atentara contra los civiles.

-Que alguien me diga en este instante qué demonios significa esa cosa – detrás de ellos, la voz de su padre y Rey se hizo presente.

La familia real vio la espaciosa sala inusualmente atestada de gente. Daba la impresión de que todos se movían en cámara rápida, buscando la respuesta al particular suceso ocurrido en el firmamento nocturno.

-Tenemos datos extraídos a la distancia, pero no podemos decodificarlos, su Alteza – dijo uno de los investigadores, tecleando la pantalla holográfica ante si – Eso nos deja con una sola posibilidad: Una nueva fisura dimensional.

-¿Una puerta trasera para los Váltricos? – preguntó Konan, aunque le parecía demasiado extraño que esa _puerta trasera_ fuese excesivamente llamativa.

-No en realidad – comunicó el Jefe de Investigaciones – La información hallada en esta fisura, si bien es indescifrable para nosotros, es muy distinta de las encontradas en los portales que ellos utilizan.

Así que una nueva dimensión estaba abierta para Akatsuki, o al menos eso es lo que las investigaciones a distancia habían dejado en claro. No podían estar seguros de si era prudente acercarse. Si la fisura no provenía de Las Tierras Váltricas podría provenir del Mundo Humano. O peor, del Inframundo.

-¿Qué recomienda? – preguntó el Rey al Jefe de Investigaciones.

-La fisura se esta cerrando – comunicó el Jefe, un muchacho que apenas sobrepasaba los quince años de edad – No tenemos pruebas tangibles de que sea peligroso. Es nuevo, de eso no hay dudas, pero es bastante similar a las condiciones de un ambiente akatsuki, por lo que debe ser un puente con el Mundo Humano.

-Que dos tropas Beta examinen el área – ordenó Orochimaru, dirigiéndose a los hombres al mando – Envíen robots exploradores y manténganse a una distancia prudencial. Si no hay peligro vallan ustedes mismos.

-Sí, su Majestad – dijeron los res hombres, antes de desaparecer por las puertas de cristal junto con sus tropas.

-¡Señor! – llamó uno de los investigadores a su jefe – Creo que debería ver esto.

El científico era un hombre menudo, vestido con una bata de color blanco con detalles verdes. Debajo de ella, solo traía sencillas ropas negras. Cargaba en una de sus manos algo similar a un rectángulo hueco de metal oscuro. En donde estaba el agujero se podían ver una serie inscripciones holográficas y una pequeña imagen en tiempo real en la esquina superior izquierda.

El hombre le tendió el aparato al joven, quien hizo un movimiento con su mano, como si tomara de un puñado la información del rectángulo y luego lo arrojara en una pantalla más grande. La información viajó de una pantalla a otra, haciéndose más grande y permitiendo ver con mejor claridad lo que el científico quería mostrarle.

-¿Hay algo nuevo? – preguntó Kisame acercándose más a la pantalla mientras el Jefe leía los datos obtenidos.

-Parece que han encontrado… vida, en el lugar de la fisura – dijo el muchacho mostrándose bastante atónito, pero sin dejar de ser profesional – Una criatura viva a ingresado a Akatsuki por medio de esta.

Un pequeño silencio cargado de tensión recorrió la sala en movimiento dejándola momentáneamente en la quietud total. El rey les dedicó una mirada que decía las claras "Pónganse a trabajar en este mismo instante", logrando que todo volviera a su ritmo previo.

Por otro lado, el muchacho no mostraba signos de haberse percatado de la pequeña pausa, y sus dedos acariciaron las teclas de la pantalla táctil con suavidad y rapidez, de forma efectiva. Lo que buscaba era tratar de conectar las cámaras de los robots exploradores para así verificar que clase de criatura se encontraba ahí. Lo consiguió, y pasó la imagen a las cuatro pantallas más grandes, ubicadas por conveniencia justo en medio de la sala en forma de un cubo holográfico. Pulsando otros comandos, pudo ingresar al sistema de comunicación empleado por los soldados.

-Avancen con cautela – les recomendó mediante un micrófono – Encontramos indicios de un organismo biológico vivo en la zona. No ataquen a matar, solo tranquilícenlo, debemos saber que es esa cosa.

Los robots continuaron su camino sin detenerse, pasando por el escabroso terreno pe poseía el sitio señalado. En el Centro de Investigaciones esperaban con paciencia hasta poder ver algo. La espera les duró poco, ya que las maquinas encontraron un enorme cráter en el lugar, producido por la fisura. Los soldados los hicieron avanzar, y los investigadores se inclinaron cada vez más hacia las pantallas en u intento por deslumbrar algo.

Las imágenes eran borrosas y oscuras, pero los robots avanzaron hasta solo quedar a una distancia en la que podían observar todo con más claridad. Los lentes se enfocaron de forma más precisa en algo ubicado justo en medio del cráter.

De todas las criaturas que podrían haber aparecido, justamente _esa criatura_ era una que ninguno de los presentes hubiera esperado encontrar.

-Es… un niño – dijo Konan al ver los rasgos infantiles y tan extremadamente familiares de la criatura – Parece estar dormido.

-Que lo traigan aquí – ordenó el Rey, antes de retirarse repentinamente de la sala.

Los príncipes observaron a su padre mientras se iba con gesto interrogativo, pero el hombre no dio señales de detenerse a dar explicaciones. Con un suspiro, Konan se aproximó al Jefe de Investigaciones y le pidió un permiso silencioso para hablar.

-Recojan a la criatura lo más cuidadosamente posible y tráiganla al Centro de Investigaciones – ordenó – No inyecten ninguna sustancia en su organismo y dense prisa.

También ordeno que el personal se preparase para hacer pruebas no invasivas al "organismo biológico vivo". No le agradaba el tener que usar ese término con el niño, que tanto parecido tenía con los infantes akatsukis.

-Por favor – pidió el muchacho a los príncipes – Volved a vuestros respectivos aposentos. Les informaremos de todo en cuanto tengamos los resultados.

-Quisiera estar aquí cuando la criatura llegue – dijo Kisame sin moverse de su lugar.

Konan asintió, tomando un lugar al lado de su hermano y dispuesta a esperar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Kisame estaba preocupado y tenso, sus nudillos blancos sobresaliendo de sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho eran un indicio. A sus 18 años ya era plenamente consciente de su deber como príncipe de Akatsuki, debía velar por su pueblo antes que por sus propios intereses. No estaba feliz de traer a una criatura desconocida al palacio, y se sentiría más cómodo si estuviera metida en una jaula y preferiblemente encadenada y sedada. Suspiró para calmarse. Si la criatura atacaba debía tener la cabeza fría para poder reaccionar rápidamente.

A su lado, Konan tomó asiento en una pequeña banca que trajeron para ella. Estaba nerviosa, y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver las imágenes de la pantalla o la puerta de entrada al Centro, esperando que trajeran al niño. "Criatura" u "Organismo biológico vivo" no eran términos que ella sintiera adecuados para la personita que habían encontrado en el cráter. Era desconocida, pero no quería decir que fuese peligrosa. Sólo había un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de que fuera un aliado de Las Tierras Váltricas y tenía fe en que el niño era del otro 50 por ciento que permanecía ajeno a las discusiones diplomáticas entre ambas dimensiones.

Las puertas cristalinas se abrieron con estrépito, dando paso a una tropa Beta que traía a la criatura dentro de una máquina similar a una incubadora para prematuros. Tanto hombres armados como científicos se movieron con profesionalismo militar, llevando al niño a una camilla acolchonada en donde, por órdenes del príncipe, tuvieron que atarlo a los aceros que conformaban la estructura.

Cuando estuvo acomodado en el colchón blanco pudieron apreciar más qué tipo de ser vivo estaban por tratar. Su piel era tersa y sin imperfecciones, de un pálido alarmante para Konan. La joven, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de los hombres y de su hermano, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para sentarse a su lado. Casi con ternura, aunque el miedo hacía temblar su mano, tocó los sedosos cabellos negros que cubrían su cabeza. Se maravilló con el extremo parecido que tenía ese niño con los demás niños akatsukis, y sonrió de la misma forma que una madre le sonríe a su hijo cuando el pequeño se revolvió en la camilla.

-Konan – escuchó decir a Kisame detrás suyo – No te encariñes tanto con esta criatura, podría ser peligrosa y sabes lo que pasará si llega a ser así.

La joven pasó su vista a su hermano y luego al humano con una expresión que mostraba miedo hacia lo que le pudiera pasar al niño. Como si el pequeño hubiese sentido ese cambio de humor a través de su toque, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, perezosos y dolidos por la intensa luz de la cámara.

Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrase a las nuevas sensaciones, cuando vio a Konan. Ella le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo que menos quería era asustarlo. El jovencito confió por un momento, antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba atado a la camilla

-¿Q-Qué es esto? – pregunto al tiempo que movía con fuerza sus brazos y sus piernas en un intento por liberarse - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Auxilio!

-Por favor, cálmate – le rogó ella tratando de frenar los movimientos del chico – Nada malo te va a pasar, te lo prometo.

-Princesa, aléjese de la criatura – dio uno de los soldados tomándola del brazo y jalándola lejos de la _amenaza._

-¡No! ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? – chilló ella cuando vio a los soldados preparando sus armas y listos para abrir fuego

-¡Aléjense de mi! – gritó el niño, enfadado por estar atado y asustado por las armas.

-¡No! – como pudo, Konan se libró del soldado y abrazó al niño con fuerza contra su pecho, en ademán de protegerlo - ¡Nadie le hará daño a este niño! ¡NADIE! ¡¿Me entendieron?!

-Príncipe Kisame – llamó el Jefe de Investigaciones – Por su bien y por el de la princesa, dígale a sus hombres que bajen las armas. No existe peligro alguno procedente del niño.

Konan miró a su hermano a la espera que cumpliera lo que el joven le pidió. Vio como Kisame vacilaba un momento, pero los ojos del mayor se posaron en el semblante escondido en el pecho de su hermana y en como se convulsionaba levemente. Le preocupó que fuese el inicio de un movimiento ofensivo, pero se doblegó al escuchar los pequeños y constantes sollozos emitidos por el menor.

Kisame ordenó que los soldados se alejaran de los dos, y Konan arrulló al pequeño en sus brazos para que dejara de llorar. Se lo veía tan delicado y frágil en los brazos de la princesa, mientras ella acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos y le susurraba que ya todo había pasado. Las ataduras en sus miembros no le permitían un contacto cómodo con el niño, así que las desató. De inmediato, el infante se colgó al cuello de Konan, buscando protección y sin dejar se sollozar

-Mas te vale que me digas qué es esa criatura – ordenó el príncipe dirigiéndose al joven.

-Es un ser inteligente, venido a través de la fisura desde el Mundo Humano – dijo el Jefe con la misma naturalidad que si estuviera hablando del clima – je, un Humano en Akatsuki, así que ése mundo también posee vida como la nuestra.

-Si es una criatura de otra dimensión ¿Por qué guarda tanto parecido con nosotros? – reclamó el príncipe.

-Porque nuestros códigos genéticos son casi idénticos – explicó sencillamente – Según las Antiguas Leyendas, Akatsuki dio paso al Mundo Humano. Resulta lógico pensar que ahí haya criaturas similares a nosotros.

Konan no prestaba atención a lo que su hermano y el Jefe de Investigaciones hablaban, solo se concertaba en que el pequeño dejara de llorar. Lo estaba logrando, el niño calmó sus sollozos y la princesa limpió con sus dedos las cristalinas gotitas que quedaron en sus mejillas.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto – se disculpó, haciendo que el niño sorbiera sus mocos - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño restregó uno de sus ojos con una manita antes de responderle.

-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Cinco – contestó en menor abriendo la otra manita, enseñando cinco dedos.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar la expresión de ternura al ver al infante hacer ese gesto. Hasta el príncipe se derritió por dentro al ver esa imagen tan inocente.

-Muy bien, Sasuke – dijo la princesa antes de darle un beso en la frente – Mi nombre es Konan, y hasta que encontremos la forma de que vuelvas con tu familia, yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

Sasuke soltó una risita como respuesta, con esa inocencia propia de los niños.

/Fin Flash Back/

-Y así fue como le encontramos – terminó Konan, limpiando una inexistente mancha en la pulcra armadura a medida que llevaba puesta.

Itachi tardó varios segundos en contestar.

-Gracias por cuidar de él – dijo con una sonrisa leve, a la que Konan respondió con una más amplia.

-Con dieciocho años ya es el General del Ejército, y lidera todas las tropas que tenemos. Tu hermano hace honor a su apellido.

Pein había quedado en segundo plano, y para matar el tiempo se acercó a la ventana del cuarto. Barriendo con su vista el campo, divisó a un hombre en una de las torres de vigilancia, que colocaba sus manos en torno a su boca, como gritando algo.

-¿Eh? –exclamó, cuando una explosión encima de sus cabezas sacudió la estructura.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cuando los escombros del techo se desplomaron sobre ellos.

Shino se vio obligado a sobar su oído derecho cuando la bomba de chackra estalló cerca de donde él estaba ubicado. Los insectos que se habían colado en su armadura caminaban inquietos sobre su piel, recibiendo los mensajes que sus hermanos que intentaban distraer a los soldados enemigos y así voltearlos con mayor rapidez. Volvió a empuñar el arma y localizó en la mira a un soldado que trataba de quitarse los insectos de encima. Un disparo, y el soldado cayó muerto, alentando al otro que venía detrás. El segundo soldado váltrico localizó su ubicación y disparó hacia Shino. Al verse descubierto, salió a la vista y rodó hasta quedar cubierto por una roca, que se astillo cuando el soldado volvió a descargar el arma. Cuando se detuvo, Shino salió de su escondite para acabar con el hombre, pero un perro gigante se le adelantó. Vale, no era "gigante", pero era grande, y sin dudas el animal tenía la fuerza y el coraje para cargarse a uno de esos tipos. Se permitió bajar la guardia, limpiando el sudor que corría por su frente y debajo del casco.

-Así se hace, Akamaru - dijo una voz que se acercaba al perro – Un trabajo impecable, como siempre.

Al costado del blanco animal, vio la figura de un joven de su misma edad, castaño, con marcas triangulares en las mejillas, y con la armadura de los Caballeros del Castillo. El joven reparó en Shino, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, para luego sonreírle y extenderle la mano.

-Comandante Inuzuka, me presento – dijo el akatsuki – Tú debes ser otro de los humanos que el General Uchiha trajo ¿Cierto?

-Aburame Shino – respondió, antes de tomar la mano de Kiba y estrechársela - ¡Cuidado!

De un tirón, jaló a Kiba al suelo, mientras disparaba un par de veces a un soldado que venía a por ellos. El hombre fue reducido, y el castaño agradeció el haberle salvado.

-¡Hey Kiba! – se escuchó a sus espaldas - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ambos voltearon y vieron a un rubio aparecer trotando hacia ellos.

-¿Naruto? – reconoció Shino - ¿No deberías estar en la clínica?

-Ya estoy sano, por el amor de los Creadores – rezongó el joven - ¿Por qué todos quieren hacer de mis niñeras?

-Tal vez porque sigues comportándote un crío – replicó Kiba, ajustando el arma a su brazo y caminando junto con Akamaru.

-¡Tú no eres quién para hablarme de esa manera! – gritó Naruto.

Por su parte, Shino decidió seguir al Comandante, y como el rubio vio que nadie le prestaba atención, decidió callarse y seguirlos en busca de más acción.

En el lado opuesto del campo, Kakuzu se encontraba ahora al mando de un numeroso escuadrón de Caballeros del Castillo. Cuando Madara le dijo al príncipe Kisame que él era el hombre adecuado para las estrategias militares, éste no dudó en llevarlo consigo directo al frente. Al principio, los hombres bajo su mando parecieron dudar ante su naturaleza humana, pero pronto vieron que los prejuicios habían estado de más.

Ahora, los soldados atacaban y defendían de forma coordinada y los planes de Kakuzu estaban saliendo a la perfección. Salvo por un problema. Un albino problema.

Al principio, no le llamó la atención de modo particular, pero sin dudas el soldado de cabello grisáceo estaba sacándolo de sus casillas. Intentó dominarlo, obligarle a que se ciñera al plan original, pero el vestal estaba empecinado en hacer las cosas a su manera. Atacaba cuando se le antojaba, no defendía y se cargaba a los soldados váltricos de forma macabramente innecesaria.

-¡Oye vejestorio! – gritó el soldado albino luego de despedazar a un hombre - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome o vas a pelear?

Kakuzu gruñó ante el insulto y salió de su escondite lanzando disparos a diestra y siniestra hasta llegar al chico.

-¡¿Nunca te enseñaron a obedecer órdenes?! – gritó – Tu falta de inteligencia es un insulto para la Naturaleza.

-¡A mi no me vengas con eso! – replicó Hidan, utilizando un cuchillo para eliminar a un demonio váltrico rebanándole el cuello.

-Si, eres tan inmaduro que no puedes ver a tu atacante – respondió antes de tomarlo del cuello.

-¿Pero qué…

El insulto quedó en el aire cuando Kakuzu arrojó a Hidan al suelo y descargó el arma hacia un grupo de váltricos que se acercaban a toda prisa a su ubicación. Desde abajo, Hidan escupió la tierra que había tragado, y girándose hacia el humano, escuchó como éste mascullaba algo así como un _tendré que vigilarte como a un niño. _

-¡Yo puedo apañármelas solo! - gritó Hidan desde el suelo - No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Kakuzu lo miró malhumorado.

-Cállate y pelea

Gaara se sintió afortunado de haber encontrado un buen puesto desde donde podía atacar sin ser notado. Había salido despedido cuando el vehículo en el que viajaba con otro escuadrón fue acribillado por sorpresa. Utilizando el chasis de metal como escudo echó a correr a campo traviesa ajustando el rifle que le habían dado con anterioridad. Ahora, escondido entre los arbustos secos que rodeaban la base del peñasco y las formaciones rocosas de éste, se sentía invisible a las miras de los enemigos.

Se permitió tomar un respiro, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y chackra para seguir utilizando esa pistola, cuando una sombra cayó al lado suyo y se recargó contra la roca. A punto estuvo de dispararle, cuando la figura le detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Acaso intentas matarme!?

Gaara se repuso de la impresión inicial y bajó el arma, mientras reconocía que no se trataba de un soldado váltrico.

-Gracias a Los Creadores – soltó la figura mientras se dejaba caer hasta el suelo – Por un momento creí que moriría acribillado por mi propia arma.

Lanzó una risa leve, antes de que el pelirrojo preguntara.

-¿Tu propia arma? ¿Quién se supone que eres?

El soldado pasó una mano por su cabello negro antes de responder.

-Rock Lee, Jefe de Investigaciones. Y sí, esa arma es mía, yo la diseñé. Si no fuera por mí, no la tendrías en tus manos.

Estuvo a punto de soltarle un "impresionante", cuando se recordó que no estaba en su naturaleza decir algo así. Observó de nuevo a Lee, percatándose de que estaba tenso mientras miraba como un soldado solitario se acercaba.

Preparó el arma para disparar, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido, y se abalanzó hacia el hombre con lo que parecía ser una daga en mano. Se le arrojó encima sin ninguna delicadeza, tratando de encontrar un punto débil en la armadura. Para cuando logró encontrarlo y pudo hacerle un corte, el soldado se revolvió debajo de su cuerpo, liberándose del agarre, arrojándole al suelo y apuntándole con su arma. Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, pero fue el soldado váltrico el que cayó junto a un Lee totalmente bañado en sudor y completamente asustado.

Tomándose su tiempo, Lee se puso de pie, viendo como Gaara aún estudia al soldado muerto por la mira del arma.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le recriminó mientras se acercaba – Fue demasiado estúpido.

-Necesitaba una muestra de su ADN – dijo mostrando el objeto similar a una daga.

A diferencia de las otras dagas, esta tenía el filo suficiente para cortar carne y unos poros en la hoja que llevaban la sangre directo a una cápsula ubicada en el puño. De un rápido movimiento, Lee separó la hoja del puño y guardó el filo en su armadura.

-Hubieras esperado a que lo matara, idiota – dijo Gaara, apoyado en las zarzas secas – Hubiera sido más fácil. Además ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-El ADN váltrico se pudre una vez el individuo deja de vivir. Si quería una muestra, debía tomarla cuando aún estuviera vivo. Y _además_ lo necesitaba para esto.

Sin permitirle reaccionar, Lee le arrebató el rifle a Gaara y sacó el compartimiento de los cartuchos para reemplazarlos con el mango de la daga. Pulsando un comando en el aparato, el rifle absorbió la sangre del mango y los detalles en color azul del arma se tiñeron de un rojo violáceo. Luego de emitir un par de pitidos, sacó el mango y volvió a colocar los cartuchos para devolvérsela a Gaara. Éste lo miró confundido.

-Dispara al aire – le dijo, luego de verificar a una tropa de váltricos inspeccionar el área – Anda hazlo.

Gaara volvió a mirarlo como si estuviera chiflado pero hizo lo que le pedía, descargando el cartucho completo. Aún sin saber qué esperaba el akatsuki, se giró para ver a los soldados. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlos caer todos juntos con un tiro directo al corazón.

-Disparos dirigidos por huella genética – explicó Lee, acaparando la atención de Gaara – No importa a qué le apuntes, siempre irán tras un mismo punto.

El pelirrojo volvió a encararle.

-Para ser un simple nerd, tienes muchas agallas - dijo Gaara recordando cómo se había lanzado a por el váltrico

-¿¡Qué tratas de decirme con eso?! - gritó Lee, a punto de asentarle un buen puñetazo a su cara de porcelana por haberlo llamado nerd, cuando un pitido en su comunicador en el brazo izquierdo lo hizo desistir.

Al humano no le pasó desapercibida la expresión asombrada y aterrorizada del pelinegro, así que preguntó.

-¿Algo va mal?

Lee le contestó de inmediato.

-Acaban de atacar a la Clínica.

El mensaje de los centinelas había sido corto y preciso.

_Misil de largo alcance. Objetivo: La Clínica del sector 4. Familia Real en edificio. Ultimo y anteúltimo piso colapsados. Equipo de Rescate ahora. _

No necesitó que el grupo a su mando recibiera órdenes, todos sabían qué hacer. Decidió adelantarse y buscar a la familia Real por su cuenta, así que rompió la cadena del sello y se mimetizó con el suelo a sus pies utilizando Efímera.

Cuando llegó la Clínica, Zetzu volvió a colocar la cadena en su cuello, pero había arrancado del dije varias piedras, para evitar que el sello neutralizara del todo sus habilidades. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró localizar el rastro del chackra de Konan en el tercer piso. Siguiéndolo, a través de los escombros, llegó a un cuarto cuyo techo había colapsado. Detectó movimiento, así que entró haciéndose hueco entre la loza destruida hasta llegar a ella.

-¡Princesa! – la llamó; el polvo levantado le impedía ver.

-¡Estamos bien Zetzu! – respondió Konan cuando el hytrion llegó – Los tres lo estamos.

Zetzu consiguió llegar hasta donde estaban los jóvenes, viendo aliviado que Konan no estaba herida de gravedad y se mantenía escoltada por Pein e Itachi, quienes automáticamente posaron su atención en él. A sabiendas de la reacción que daría a los humanos, sólo se presentó y ayudó a la princesa a salir del cuarto y los guió por las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Itachi observó una vez más como el joven de cabellos verdes se marchaba entre los escombros con gran velocidad, intrigado en como una persona podía tener ése color de cabello y esos ojos anormalmente amarillos.

El hytrion esperaba no encontrar a Deidara en el edificio por varias razones. Una, porque ya conocía el carácter impulsivo del joven y de seguro se había colado en algún vehículo de asalto. Dos, si lo descubrían, seguro lo obligarían a permanecer a salvo en los pasillos subterráneos que llevaban al palacio, así que decidió que lo mejor era salir del edificio antes que se derrumbara.

Suspiró cansado cuando atravesó los escombros más grandes. Se masajeó los adoloridos hombros y las sienes, que no dejaban de latirle. Con lentitud, tomó el dije que conformaba el sello que tenía colgado. Ahora entendía el por qué era tan difícil realizar el jutsu Efímera con esa cosa puesta.

Estuvo a punto de sacárselo para volver a la base, pero el chackra de un humano y un akatsuki bajo los restos lo obligó a ayudarlos a escapar. Notoria fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era otro que el Rey quien se encontraba aprisionado por las vigas de hierro que habían colapsado con el ataque. Dispuesto, creó varios clones suyos para ayudar al Deidara y a su acompañante a salir de su prisión. Había liberado a Deidara y se disponía a liberar al pelirrojo cuando un par de manos desconocidas tomaron la losa que lo aprisionaba y lo colocaban a salvo.

Zetzu dio varios pasos atrás, dándoles espacio para que bajaran a una superficie estable. Aliviado, comprobó que sólo tenían heridas superficiales, así que recobró su atención en identificar al hombre que lo había ayudado. Alto, de contextura fuerte, cabello negro y presencia autoritaria, el humano dejó al hytrion momentáneamente impresionado. Para aquel entonces ya había comenzado a oscurecer, lenta y pausadamente, lo que hacía ver al visitante más misterioso de lo que ya era.

Distraído como estaba en saber de dónde había venido el ataque, Madara fue tomado por sorpresa al percatarse del intenso escrutinio por parte de Zetzu. Le devolvió la mirada, esperando intimidar con el gesto autoritario que emanaba al joven de cabello verde. Sin embargo, el de ojos amarillos no mostró signo alguno de sentirse de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra. Su expresión neutra le hizo querer indagar el por qué de la inusual indiferencia.

En un momento, la mirada de Zetzu comenzó a ir de Madara a Sasori, y viceversa, para luego volverse al rubio con una pregunta en el semblante.

-Son humanos – explicó al Hytrion – Le ordené a Sasuke que los reclutara.

Ahora la mirada del soldado se había vuelto ligeramente más afilada.

-Humanos en Akatsuki - comentó Zetzu - Ahora ya lo he visto todo.

-¿Qué insinúas? - dijo Madara, apretando los puños, evidenciando la tensión.

-Yo no insinúo nada – replicó, para luego volverse al soberano – Espero tus órdenes, Deidara.

El akatsuki pareció meditarlo un momento.

-Necesito llegar al palacio lo más rápido posible y que mis primos estén ahí – dijo – nos superan y la diferencia numérica ya es demasiada, no pienso arriesgarlos mucho más. También llama a Sasuke y a Kiba, me serán de ayuda. También al resto de los humanos

-De acuerdo – contestó el joven – Konan ya están en camino junto con dos de ellos. Enviaré un mensaje al General y al Comandante de inmediato.

-Tomaré un atajo para llegar lo antes posible. Ustedes dos – mencionado a Sasori y a Madara – Vendrán conmigo. Zetzu, necesito que Rock Lee esté en el palacio antes de que yo llegue. Es de vital importancia que esté ahí de inmediato. Búscale y llévale ¿Entendido?

-Sí Majestad – respondió Deidara, enviando los respectivos mensajes y utilizando Efímera para ir por el Jefe de Investigaciones.

Una vez que Zetzu se mimetizó con el suelo, Deidara se volvió a los humanos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Deidara? – llamó Konan, exigiendo una respuesta cuando detectó el chackra del rubio en el Centro de Investigaciones.

Pein e Itachi la siguieron, percatándose de que Kakashi ya estaba ahí, junto con Iruka. A sus espaldas, entraron Kakuzu, Hidan y Sasuke, éste último acercándose a Rock Lee y entregándole en una tarjeta de memoria los datos de la batalla. Por su parte, Madara, Naruto y el comandante Inuzuka estaban atentos a los datos y coordenadas que lanzaba la computadora frente a Lee. Gaara se había reunido con su hermanastro, ambos preguntándose el motivo de reunirse ahí.

-¿Deidara? – exigió Kisame, entrando a la sala. El rubio se dio vuelta, asegurándose de que todos hayan llegado.

-No somos suficientes – respondió, volviéndose a la pantalla donde Lee estaba.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos – replicó Konan cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Esas coordenadas… - interrumpió Iruka, observando los números arrojados por la computadora - …no están indicando los límites de Tygren?

Como si fuera un acto reflejo, los humanos percibieron el ligero temblor en los akatsukis. Lee había dejado por un momento de teclear, Kiba había desviado los ojos de la pantalla, Konan comenzó a comerse la uñas, Hidan había apretado los puños y temblaba ligeramente, Deidara había retenido el aire antes de soltarlo entrecortadamente y Zetzu entornó los ojos. Incluso Kisame y Sasuke gruñeron por lo bajo al oír mencionar a Tygren.

-¿Ya las encontraste? – le preguntó Deidara a Lee.

-Solo un minuto y tendré toda la información.

-Buscamos a las Amazonas – explicó el Rey – Las necesitamos.

-Cuantos mas seamos más probabilidad tenemos de ganar… - convino Konan - O tan siquiera sobrevivir.

-¿Son buenas? – preguntó Kakashi, pero sin despegar la vista de un libro que había encontrado por ahí.

-Al menos eso es lo que se dice – respondió Iruka.

-Está listo – exclamó Lee – Aquí están los perfiles junto con su ubicación

En la pantalla se mostraron cinco fichas, cada una con una foto distinta y los datos de cada una debajo:

Karin

Sabaku no Temari

Tenten

Ino

Haruno Sakura

Sabaku no Temari…

Varias miradas se posaron de inmediato en los pelirrojos. Según lo poco mencionado por ambos jóvenes, la familia había sufrido la desaparición de la hermana mayor de Gaara. Sasori la había conocido, aunque por un tiempo muy breve antes de que alguien la volviera a ver. Los dos querían creer que _ella _era la Temari que creyeron muerta durante años, pero que en realidad había llegado ahí de la misma forma que Sasuke. Anque… de ser así ¿No debieron haberlo notado?

-¿Son todas?- indagó Kisame, volviendo la atención al tema principal.

-Si – confirmó el pelinegro - Las cinco kunoichis conocidas como las Amazonas. Las coordenadas muestran su ubicación actual. A fueron cargadas a los vehículos que usarán. Sugiero que vayas tú, Deidara, o alguno de vosotros príncipes, acompañados de una escolta por si solicitan un enfrentameinto.

-¿Son agresivas? – preguntó Iruka.

-Yo no diría agresivas, mas bien… difíciles de convencer – contestó Lee – Es muy difícil negociar con una Amazona.

-Con el planeta en el que viven estando a punto de ser destruido será suficiente para convencerlas – acordó Kisame – Deidara, iré yo, tú te quedarás aquí con el resto.

- A ver, alguien podría explicarme ¿¡Por que tu puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana y yo tengo que estar encerrado en este estúpido castillo todo el maldito día?! – estalló el rubio.

-No voy a tener esta discusión otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Escúchame con atención! – exclamó el soberano - El que seas mayor que yo no te convierte en mi tutor. Yo soy el rey y yo decido que hacer con mi vida en esta pelea.

-Deidara, entiéndelo- pidió Konan - No podemos permitir que resultes herido o capturado. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que debe haber un rey en el trono. No puedes arriesgarte al no tener herederos. Estas siendo muy egoísta.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y encerrado en una jaula mientras MI PUEBLO es víctima de una guerra ¡Debo hacer algo!

-Si me permiten la palabra- interrumpió Sasuke - Yo podría ser vuestro guardia personal - caminó hasta llegar al lado del rey - Puedo garantizarles que bajo ninguna circunstancia el rey correrá peligro.

Los príncipes miraron seriamente al pelinegro, mientras que el rubio observaba con un deje de furia infantil al general Uchiha por entrometerse y decir que iba a ser su niñera personal. ¡Por Los Creadores! ¡El era el rey de Akatsuki! No por nada estaba en ese momento en el trono.

-Vale, que así sea – dijo Konan - El general Uchiha será vuestro guardia personal de ahora en adelante. Contamos contigo para que lo mantenga a salvo.

-Como ordene princesa -hizo una reverencia.

-Entonces está dicho – se resignó el rubio - Sasuke, tu vendrás conmigo a buscar a las Amazonas. Naruto, Kiba y Shino, ustedes también vendrán con nosotros.

Naruto se puso a brincar de alegría en su lugar en cuanto escuchó que el Rey lo llevaría en una misión. A su lado, Shino mantenía su semblante tranquilo e impasible y miraba de reojo a Kiba, quien asintió haciendo una reverencia junto con Akamaru al lado y se retiró lo más deprisa de la sala.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – instó el Uchiha - Mientras más rápido lleguemos mas tiempo tendremos para convencerlas antes de que nos ataquen de nuevo.

Ko: No deberías ir ya con los demás?

Los hombres designados para la misión ya se habían retirado en pos de las motocicletas que utilizarían para llegar a los límites de Tygren. Por otro lado, Deidara había permanecido observando, con fingida calma, por un ventanal al otro lado de la sala de Investigaciones. Su mirada serena camuflaba a la perfección el mar de dudas y miedos que lo atormentaban momentos antes de su partida a buscar a Las Amazonas.

-Lee…

-¿Si, Deidara? – preguntó, intuyendo la solicitud del joven.

-Búscales.

A pesar de haberlo predicho, la decisión del joven lo tomó con la guardia baja. Sabía a quienes tenia que buscar, pero no estaba seguro de querer volver a verlos, y veía en la tensión de los músculos de la familia Real, que ellos tampoco estaban cómodos con la situación.

-¿Estáis totalmente seguros? – preguntó, con la esperanza de que la decisión flaqueara.

Deidara posó la vista en sus primos, su familia, buscando su apoyo en esa muda súplica. Observó sus cuerpos en tensión, la inminente aprensión a lo que esa simple palabra significaba para todos ellos, y también para todo Akatsuki. Kisame desvió la mirada en cuanto la celeste de su primo se posó en él. Dio un rápido vistazo por el ventanal, un cristal que mostraba un pedazo de Akatsuki en todo su esplendor nocturno. Suspiró pesadamente antes de volverse a Deidara y asentir con decisión. La mirada del joven se posó en Konan, quien dudando por unos breves segundos, asintió de forma firme.

-Si es lo que debemos hacer, entonces hagámoslo – dijo resignada - Ya encontraremos la manera de que al final nos beneficie.

Deidara agradeció su apoyo con una sonrisa y se inclinó ante ella, para luego volverse al pelinegro.

-¿Lee? – era un llamado suave, aunque se notaba la pregunta en el tono de su voz.

El moreno, antes de espaldas, se volvió bruscamente al soberano, dejando que él viera sus dudas y aprensiones a través de sus ojos. Con todo lo que había pasado, el reino entero se sorprendería de una manera poco grata al verlos llegar a _ellos_. Nadie estaría cómodo, nadie, y tendrían que vivir cuidándose las espaldas esperando algún ataque. Se suponía que aquellos que vivían en el palacio

Con suavidad, Lee apoyó sus codos en la mesa que tenía en frente y ocultó su rostro con las manos, en un vago intento para poder aclarar sus ideas. De todo el planeta, él era el que más se rehusaba a volver a tratar con ellos, y la obligación de volver a hacerlo le daba cierto malestar, demasiado incómodo para pasar desapercibido.

-No va a ser fácil para nadie, menos para ti – dijo Kisame en un inusual acto de comprensión. No estaba en su forma de ser, pero debía convencerlo por las buenas, porque sólo él podía encontrarles - Entiende que ellos son nuestros aliados mas fuertes y es mejor tenerlos de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra.

Lee soltó un suspiro sin moverse de su posición. En verdad eso era muy difícil.

-Se que te estoy pidiendo lo imposible – comenzó el rubio, en realidad necesitaban convencerlo - Y en definitiva también lo es para nosotros pero…

-Es extraño que lo estés pidiendo como Deidara – cortó Lee - Si lo hubieses ordenado como el Rey, no tendría el derecho de negarme.

-Hemos crecido en el palacio prácticamente juntos. Me conociste de antes de que yo mismo supiera que era el príncipe, y tengo la confianza en ti como para saber que tomaras la decisión correcta. Solo quiero saber si serás capas de soportarlo.

Lee se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No es porque sea egoísta con mi decisión y piense en mi antes que en Akatsuki, pero… - trató de explicarse - ¿No crees que estás tentando demasiado a tu suerte?

Segundos silenciosos pasaron entre los dos jóvenes. Un Deidara intranquilo y expectante; un Rock Lee reacio a tener la última palabra.

-Aún así debemos hacerlo – resolvió el rey - Como dijo Konan: ya encontraremos la manera en que esto nos beneficie ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Lee le observó por unos segundo, buscando algún rastro de duda, pero lo que vio fue determinación, aunque con un deje inconfundible de miedo. Después de todo, tendría que ser él quien se resigne a las circunstancias.

-Tendré las coordenadas de su ubicación en menos de una hora.

La estela de polvo que las motocicletas dejaban detrás suyo era impresionante. Habían ingresado las coordenadas que el pelinegro había obtenido y los vehículos arrancaron como si tuvieran vida propia. No era necesario siquiera mirar los controles para saber que todo estaba en orden y luego de quince minutos de viaje estaba cruzando una parte desértica de las planicies akatsukis. Faltaban unos veinte minutos más para llegar a sus objetivos, así que debían ser pacientes.

Shino se sentía cómodo montando ese vehículo, como si estuviera hecho para si mismo. La cantidad de tecnología se le hacia muy abrumadora estando concentrada en un pequeño tablero, pero se las ingenió para poder leerlo sin problemas. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, viendo a su izquierda al co-creador de las máquinas.

Kiba iba concentrado en estudiar y memorizar ese terreno árido por el que nunca había pasado, pensando que podría serle de utilidad en un momento de la batalla. No le preocupaba el control del vehículo, lo conocía perfectamente como para manejarlo con los ojos vendados. Esquivando varias rocas en su camino, sintió una mirada penetrante sobre su cuerpo. Devolvió la mirada en la misma dirección, curioso, como preguntando del porqué de su repentina atención en él. Sus ojos viajaron por toda la curva del cuerpo del moreno hasta acabar en los ojos cubiertos por aquellas gafas oscuras que volvían su mirada indescifrable.

Ignorando el _molesto_ cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, Kiba volvió la vista al frente con brusquedad, justo para detectar una roca grande en su camino y evitar estrellarse. Por otro lado, Shino sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar la distracción del joven Akatsuki, sintiendo que estaba siendo infantil al reaccionar de esa manera.

Delante de ellos, Sasuke trataba de evitar que un muy descoordinado Naruto no le embistiera con su motocicleta y terminaran ambos en un grave accidente. A pesar de que Kiba había dicho que esos vehículos casi se manejaban solos, el rubio parecía no tener control del aparato, haciéndolo zigzaguear y dar tumbos demasiado seguido hasta para un inexperto, y demasiado cerca de Sasuke para comodidad del último.

Mientras que el moreno evitaba al rubio, lo último que éste quería era permanecer un minuto más arriba de esa endemoniada motocicleta. No importa lo que hiciera, el vehículo parecía siempre llevarle la contra. Sin saber cómo, sobrevivió los veinte minutos que lo separaban de su destino, pero cuando tuvo que frenar la motocicleta ésta le jugó una ultima broma de mal gusto, trabando su rueda delantera en el suelo y haciendo que Naruto saliera volando varios metros delante del resto.

-La próximas vez ten más cuidado, idiota – dijo Sasuke - No me place llevar tus restos sobre mi hombro de vuelta al palacio.

Naruto gruño en respuesta a las palabras del Uchiha, escupiendo la tierra que había entrado en su boca cuando calló al suelo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Los presentes se tensaron al escucharla, tomando posturas de defensa frente al Rey. Naruto se había quedado tendido en el suelo entre los soldados y la espesa maleza de donde provenía la voz. Una voz femenina, aguda. El paisaje de la espesa jungla nocturna no era alentador, y la luz de la luna no bastaba para entrever en la maleza a la dueña de la voz

-Somos los Caballeros del Castillo – Sasuke tomó la palabra - Hemos venido con su Majestad, el rey Deidara, primero de su nombre, a pedir una alianza con las Amazonas.

Naruto se incorporó lentamente a medida que el susurro de la maleza se hacía más intenso. Vio las tupidas hojas moverse y como una joven de cabello largo y rosado aparecía entre las plantas, con sus facciones iluminadas con la blanca luz de la luna, haciéndola ver espectralmente pálida.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron primero en Naruto, quien creyó estar viendo un ángel caído del cielo, vestida con ropas de colores verdes y amarillos. Luego dirigió la vista a Kiba, viendo la insignia de los Caballeros del Castillo en sus ropas y en sus armas. Reparó en Shino, estudiándolo, para asegurarse de que ese joven no era Akatsuki. Estaba por mirar al que le había hablado cuando Deidara lo apartó y se colocó en frente de él para hablarle directamente.

-Sakura Haruno ¿Cierto? – indagó; ella asintió – Mi nombre es Deidara, Rey de Akatsuki

-Se quien eres – respondió - Y tu puesto. Lo que no sé es el motivo de tu visita.

Deidara iba a responder, pero el pitido del comunicador en medio del silbido del viento atrajo toda su atención. Era un mensaje del Centro de Investigaciones.

-Imposible – musitó al leer las dos únicas líneas del mensaje.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la joven Amazona, inclinándose en gesto de ataque.

-Los soldados váltricos han regresado – informó el rubio, antes de resignarse – Arg, no lo entiendo, jamás nos han atacado de noche.

-El Rey solicita vuestra ayuda, Haruno – Sasuke queria cerrar el tratado para así poder hacer frente a la nueva amenaza – Las necesitamos en el frente.

Sasuke se había vuelto hacia la joven, y la luz de la luna le otorgó un aura de misteriosa magnificencia. Por breves segundos, Sakura se sintió hipnotizada por el menor de los Uchiha, y no pudo caer rendida a sus solicitudes.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Por supuesto que aceptamos aliarnos con ustedes! – dijo sin despegar la vista de Sasuke y con la mirada de colegiala enamorada.

Los soldados la observaron de manera interrogativa.

-¡¿Estás tonta o qué niña?! – se escuchó una voz justo detrás de la Amazona –

-Cierto – convino una segunda voz - No puedes tomar una decisión como esa por todas.

-¡Pues que te quede claro que YO soy la líder y van a hacer lo que se les ordene! – le gritó la pelirosa al bosque, con las manos en jarra como niña refunfuñona.

-¡En primera NUNCA fuiste elegida líder! ¡Y en segunda, ni muerta voy a obedecerte!

La escena era de lo más ridícula.

"_¿En verdad estas son las "terribles amazonas?" _pensó Sasuke_ " Parecen colegialas histéricas"_

-Esta decisión nos afecta a todas, no solo a ti Sakura – Interrumpió una tercera, con un timbre más maduro que las tres anteriores.

-Pues si vieras el motivo de mi decisión estoy segura que me apoyarías – continuó Sakura con las manos en jarra.

-¡¿Por qué no maduráis todas de una vez y dejáis de discutir como adolescentes malcriadas?! – gritó una joven rubia saliendo de la maleza, colocándose al lado de Sakura y encarando a los soldados – Ya empiezo a sentir vergüenza ajena por mis compañeras

-¡Tú no digas tonterías! – replicó la pelirosa; luego se cruzó de brazos de forma altanera - Además ya tomé la decisión. Nada podrá evitarlo.

La rubia hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su compañera. En vez de eso, estudio los rostros de los presentes hasta dar con uno conocido.

-Deidara – le reconoció - Jamás creí volver a verte, no desde que descubriste que eras el rey

-Temari- convino el rubio – Así que ahora estás con las Amazonas

-Giros curiosos de la vida – explicó ella.

-¿Ya se habían cruzado? – indagó Shino, que se había mantenido al margen.

-Varias veces, cuando aún no se enlistaba para el ejército – su expresión se volvió seria y analítica - ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? Creí que los Caballeros del Castillo no necesitaban ayuda para controlar una invasión.

-Sobrepasó nuestros cálculos – explicó Kiba; Temari se cruzó de brazos.

Como acto reflejo, fijó sus ojos en los tres humanos que los acompañaban, como preguntando si ellos eran parte de la invasión. Si el Mundo Humano era el atacante, nunca sería capaz de eliminarlos, por miedo a que alguno de ellos fuese su hermano.

-Los humanos son nuestros aliados, no te preocupes – dijo Deidara, intuyendo su preocupación

Temari suspiró aliviada

-Si no fueron ellos ¿Entonces quién?

-Las Tierras Váltricas.

-¿Las Tierras Váltricas? – repitió Ino saliendo de su escondite. Comenzó a hablar, pero su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que lo hacía– Nos hemos cargado a varios de sus exploradores durante las ultimas… semanas.

Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo indescifrable hacia el final de sus palabras, todo cuando reparó en el general del ejército. Se sonrojó al verle, y casi sufre un paro cardíaco cuando el humano reparó en ella y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Ahora dudas de mi decisión? – preguntó la pelirosa por lo bajo, dándole un codazo a la rubia.

-Eres una genio Sakura – respondió, para luego darle la espalda a los soldados y dirigirse solo a ella – Pero que conste que ese guapo va a ser sólo mío.

-¡En tus sueños rubia oxigenada!

-¡Karin! ¡Ten Ten! – llamó Ino, risueña, haciendo caso omiso al insulto de Sakura y la mirada de reproche de Temari -¡Vengan a conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros!

Ambas chicas salieron de la maleza, con paso cauteloso. Recorrieron el semblante de los soldados, antes de que Karin lanzara un grito similar al de Sakura en cuanto vio a Sasuke. A su lado, Ten Ten brincó por el agudo grito que casi le perfora los tímpanos, mirando entre extrañada y molesta a su compañera, para luego reparar en el moreno. Lo vio por un segundo, estudiándolo, mirada que le fue devuelta por Sasuke con la misma intensidad. Luego volvió hacia las Amazonas, viendo a Sakura, Ino y Karin en ronda y mirando discretamente al Uchiha. Giró al pelinegro y a las chicas de forma alternada, para luego detenerse en Temari con una mirada que claramente decía _¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto? Tanto alboroto por este sujeto?"_ La rubia le devolvió el gesto con una mueca cansada, harta del fanatismo que las demás amazonas demostraban.

Temari le brindó una sonrisa pícara a Deidara, como la alianza con el reino. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

Un pitido suave se dejó oír en el comunicador del Uchiha. Naruto, que había permanecido junto al moreno todo el tiempo, alzó la muñeca en cuanto escuchó el sonido del mensaje. Forcejeó un rato con Sasuke, que intentaba librarse de Naruto para ver qué decía el aparato.

-Mierda.

Los presentes voltearon hacia Shino y Kiba, quienes ya veían el contenido del mensaje. Sus rostros iluminados solo por el comunicador, mostraban una mueca de enfado y preocupación.

-No hay duda – suspiró Kiba - Son vehículos de asalto móviles, con una carga demasiado alta de chackra concentrado.

-Cuenten con nosotras para cuidarles las espaldas – anunció Tenten, alzando un arma de chackra en cada brazo y sacándoles los seguros.

Sonriendo, listas para la acción, las cuatro Amazonas respondieron de la misma forma al desafío, cada una empuñando su propia arma. Los soldados agradecieron en silencio la ayuda ofrecida y cada uno llevó a una Amazona en su motocicleta.

Kiba le extendió la mano a Tenten, quien por un momento dudo, pero al sentir la confianza del joven tomo su mano y subió al vehículo. Shino se ofreció a llevar a Karin, quien aceptó un poco decepcionada por no haber sido invitada por Sasuke. Ino y Sakura se empujaban entre ellas para quedar en frente del Uchiha, para llamar su atención y así ser las elegidas.

-¿Oye, Sasuke, podrías llevarme? Tu motocicleta parece ser más segura que el resto – dijo con vos suave, entre melosa e inocente.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Sakura! – gritó Ino empujándola con su cadera – Un soldado fuerte como tu solo debe estar con mujeres fuertes como yo, no con niñas tontas como tú.

Kiba observó la discusión montado en su motocicleta y negando con la cabeza. Detrás suyo, Tenten notó el gesto.

-Acostúmbrate –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - Sera así todo el tiempo que permanezcamos en el castillo.

-Eso será un menudo dolor de cabeza – se dijo el castaño en un lamento.

Temari, ya completamente harta de esa discusión sin sentido, decidió ponerle fin de una buena vez.

-¡Ino! – gritó, la rubia se volvió a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos por interrumpirla en pleno ligue – Tu iras con Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! No, ni muerta. Yo voy con Sasuke – y se prendió al brazo del moreno con saña.

-¡El me va a llevar a mi, rubia oxigenada! – replicó Sakura aferrandose al brazo libre del moreno.

Temari frunció el seño antes de dar un suspiro y mirar a Deidara. El rubio leyó las intenciones de la joven en sus ojos y le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que decidiera y no perder mas tiempo.

Sasuke vio que las dos estaban aferradas a él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio estando sentado en la motocicleta. Sintió el agarre de Sakura incrementarse a medida que las dos chicas se asesinaban con los ojos, así que jaló a la pelirosa y de un movimiento la subió al vehículo.

-¡Kya! Gracias Sasuke! – gritó Sakura abrazando por el cuello al moreno.

Haciendo caso omiso de la muestra de afecto, el general encendió el vehículo y echó a correr en dirección al frente de batalla. Ino se subió a la motocicleta de Naruto rápidamente al ver que se alejaban con el resto pisándoles los talones y el rubio arrancó para alcanzarles y seguirles el paso.

"_Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en esa pelea sin sentido"_ pensó Sasuke, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la amazona _"Ojala que pueda compensarlo en la batalla"_

Detrás de ellos venía el resto. Kiba preparando estrategias para poder con los vehículos de asalto móviles, Shino y Naruto a la expectativa de lo que se encontrarían en el campo de batalla, Deidara impaciente por pelear y las Amazonas esperando para demostrar de que estaban hechas.

Lee se quedó observando con detenimiento las coordenadas que salieron en la pantalla: Enormes números que titilaban, como si tuvieran un cartel de neón con una flecha que decía MIRAME. Sus manos temblaban mientras tecleaba los últimos códigos para enviar dicha información a los comunicadores de los soldados. No quedaba nadie en el castillo, y las tropas se dirigían ya en los vehículos para frenar el ataque sorpresa. Salvo algunos investigadores en una sala contigua; todos los demás habían salido apenas los demonios hubieron traspasado las barreras.

Listo. Sólo debía presionar una última tecla y la información seria enviada. Sentía los escalofríos recorrer su columna a medida que su mano se acercaba a la tecla, pero antes de que pudiera presionarla empujó su silla móvil lejos del teclado, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos con desesperación.

-Esto es una locura…

Por supuesto que lo era ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría lo que el estaba a punto de hacer? Podría cambar las coordenadas y enviarlos a otro lugar, nadie más que él lo sabría. Bueno, tal vez Kiba si se ponía a investigar, pero estaba seguro que se pondría de su lado. Claro que sospecharían en un principio, pero eran órdenes del rey, y nadie tenía el derecho a desobedecer solo porque le viniera en gana. Con su pie se impulsó hasta llegar de nuevo al teclado y comenzó a marcar nuevas coordenadas que los llevarían en la dirección contraria. Sólo la tecla "Enviar" y ya los mantendría fuera de peligro.

-Rock Lee ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Lo natural sería sorprenderse e intentar disimular, hacer como que nada hubiese pasado. Pero la joven era muy perceptiva en cuanto a este tipo de situaciones y tratar de remediarlo era tiempo perdido.

-Esto es demasiado, princesa.

-Creo que no te conviene tratarnos como la familia real – dijo Konan, acercándose a la silla del muchacho - Porque sabes cuales son las consecuencias de desobedecer las órdenes del rey. Ahora ¿Por qué cambiaste las coordenadas para enviar unas falsas?

-Porque hacer lo que se me ordeno sería como abrir la puerta y decirles ¡Hola! Pasen, pasen, vengan a matarnos a todos, ¡Sean bienvenidos! – Lee se había levantado de la silla y gesticulaba con las manos - Por favor Konan, no soy tan estúpido como para firmar mi propia sentencia de muerte.

Las palabras del joven sorprendieron a la princesa, no solo por su forma explosiva de demostrarlo, sino porque esas palabras eran ciertas. Hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer equivalía una muerte segura. Pero aun era demasiado testaruda como para darse cuenta. O demasiado valiente como para arrojarse a un abismo sin salida.

-Estoy segura de que ellos serán razonables y entenderán que esta tregua nos beneficiará por igual sin que haya conflicto alguno

-¿Razonables? ¿Ellos? – Lee en verdad estaba desquiciado - ¡Por todos los dioses Konan! ¡Despierta de una vez! Tuvimos demasiada suerte en haberlos desterrado y que no tomaran ninguna represalia contra nosotros. Y sabes que tengo razón – le señaló con el dedo - al decir que podrían habernos matado a TODOS con un brazo atado tras la espalda. No hay absolutamente nada en nuestro arsenal que nos permita tan siquiera defendernos por unos pocos segundos.

-Son criaturas de palabra – continuó ella, firme – Si logramos hacer un tratado, es probable que no intenten nada.

-Si de palabra se refiere – el pelinegro podía contraatacar cualquier ofensiva - Te recuerdo que ella le fue fiel a tu padre para luego entregarlo a los verdugos cuando Deidara subió al trono. No se si lo has olvidado, pero fue ella la primera en descubrir que tu primo era el hijo del fallecido Rey Minato, y fue ELLA quien se lo comunicó al Orbe Sagrado traicionando así a tu padre… ¿Ahora estas segura de que son criaturas de palabra?

Konan le había dado la espalda cuando le recordó que la chica que su padre había salvado fue la que lo condenó a muerte. Ahora comenzaba a sentir latente el miedo que no tuvo al asegurarle a Deidara que le apoyaba. No tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralada.

-Tarde o temprano van a matarnos – murmuró, aún de espaldas al joven - Como bien dijiste no hay modo de protegernos – se volteó - Pero si ellos pueden ayudarnos a derrotar a Las Tierras Váltricas, el precio de la muerte es algo que estamos dispuestos a pagar.

Ahora fue Lee quien le dio la espalda a la joven, iracundo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Además… – el timbre de Konan ahora solo mostraba desprecio - No sé porque te preocupas tanto si sabes que no se atreverán a hacerte ningún daño

Ante estas palabras, el moreno se dejo caer en su silla y ocultó su rostro con sus manos.

-Esta discusión a terminado –sentenció Konan - Si no vas a hacerlo por las buenas tendrás que hacerlo por las malas. Le enviarás las coordenadas a Deidara en este momento.

Comenzó a retirarse, para luego agregar.

-A menos que quieras recibir un castigo por desobedecer las órdenes del Rey.

Sin mas que decir, Konan se marchó de la sala

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? – la irritante voz de Hidan era lo menos que necesitaba

Tecleó con rapidez sobre la pantalla holográfica, mostrando las coordenadas originales para luego enviarlas.

-Esto es una mierda – el peliblanco se había acercado un poco – Si yo fuera tú, me rajaría ahora.

-El Rey necesita toda la ayuda posible – el rostro de Lee reflejaba seriedad – Pero como descubrí hace unos años… Jamás debes confiar en un Hyuuga.

_**Continuará…**_

**Zinger:** Algunos avances**:**

_-Hinata Hyuuga…_

_La joven vio al suelo en cuanto escucho su nombre._

_-Veo que aun me recuerdas._

_-Es imposible olvidar el rostro de un traidor._

_-Nos sentiríamos mucho más cómodos si vuestros guardias se retiraran junto con sus armas._

_El siseo que salio de los labios de Sasuke fue mas sonoro que el de Neji, pero antes de otra reacción de esa índole, Deidara les indicó con un gesto que se retiraran, algo que pocos obedecieron de buena gana._

_-Ahora que estamos solos…_

_-Podemos comenzar._

_Y ambos se arrancaron las cadenas que tenían sus sellos._


End file.
